play doll
by vexivicious
Summary: AR Death was an unknown concept to Sasori so he blackmailed Sakura into saving him in the cave, capturing her planning on making her into one of the first puppets of his new army. But to many she was worth more alive. Kept like a doll in a cage she learns
1. chapter I

SAKURA // SASORI.

**play doll**

Sakura bit her lip silently when the katana went through her. With her medical expertise she could feel what happened instantly, each muscle, tissue and organ sliced by the metal, the poison on the blade seeping into her bloodstream yet again. She had been influenced by Naruto she sighed inwardly- Sakura wasn't normally the type to act then think later. Sakura kept the coldest glare she could in her jade eyes focused on the enemy but couldn't help a small gasp escaping her lips from the pain and looked away. If she hadn't she might have noticed him looking angrily at the woman behind her. He was aiming for the women who lied and told him his parents were still alive when they weren't, he had only changed since her betrayal.

He was going to pull the katana out and let the girl bleed to death quickly, would be quick if not utterly painless because of the poison, but as he moved so did she and gripped the blade. Her hand was cut by the sharp edges but she seemed not to notice. Her eyes quickly met his again, almost begging him to stop trying. Sasori was shocked when he realised he just unclipped the lower part of his arm almost without meaning to and rapidly made the blade shoot out the end of his elbow to make up for his lack of judgment.

Out the corner of his eye he saw his "Mother" and "Father" rushing toward him and in a split second he decided that he would die in their arms, puppet parents and almost puppet son. One of the blades missed his heart and just cut a small insignificant vein, but the other went through cleanly a section of his heart. He had more respect for women than he ever did, beaten by an old witch and a girl. He had already decided that if he had won, he would make the girl a puppet. He mouthed 'mum.. dad..' unaware Sakura saw as she fell to the ground, still impaled with the katana. The old wrinkly, liver spotted woman began to heal the girl and injected the antidote.

"You won't be able to heal her," he said blankly.

"I'm not just healing her, I'm giving her my life force."

What was it with everyone offering themselves in the place of others? Why do people care - links with other people only hurt when they break so just don't get attached. Simple. His granny was talking about how she would have used it for him if he hadn't changed so much.

Sakura was gazing blankly at the red hair, blurring and spinning in front of her eyes, but she knew what she saw him mouth, he was just misguided. Like Sasuke. Her eyes became more and more focused and she saw Sasori looking emotionless as puppets do, but his body position, even stuck between puppets and embedded on swords looked weak. She knew deep in her heart that he could change, if she could help him.

"Chiyo? Are you OK?" her voice was husky from all the rock dust in the air, coating her throat and all the screaming she was doing earlier.

"Don't worry about me, Sakura, how are you?" the old womans voice was weak and wheezy.

Sakura twisted her body round in time to see Chiyo slump over, skin ashen.

"No! CHIYO!"

"Ha ha don't worry, I'm not dead yet." Chiyo joked although she only lifted her head slightly to meet the pink haired kunoichi's worried gaze.

Sasori suddenly wanted to live again, if the old bag lived - he was certainly going to. Looking for a nearby puppet, he boosted his chakra and pulled one puppet missing both its legs to Chiyo, it violently pulled her up and held a sword against her neck.

"Sakura. If you want her to live heal my heart." She was staring at Chiyo horrified, knowing that if she hadn't let her guard down this wouldn't have occurred.

"NO Sakura! Don't" She blocked out the protests from the older woman and pulled her self to her feet, staggering over to the wooden man. She felt her heart beating impossibly fast, she was doing to heal the man they worked so hard to defeat? But she had no choice, Chiyo was not going to die for her mistakes.

"Hai. But promise you will not attack us again if we do," Sakura said softly. She reached him as he nodded and placed one hand on his shoulder to steady her self although the warm wood was a surprise, as she expected the wood to be cold, she focused a the last dregs of her chakra in her left hand and placed it over the seal on his heart box. She could tell it was only one sword which did the most damage and decided to work on that one first. Her right hand slowly slid down the wooden paneling of his body until she felt the handle, and began to pull. She was up against the puppet who was still pushing it up, yet with her strength she soon overpowered it and pulled it out milimetre by milimetre until she healed the heart. Sakura chucked the sword away so the puppet of his father wouldn't push it right back in and moved onto the other. She pulled it out in one motion even in the awkward angle she was in and healed the final part.

Sakura looked up making eye contact, his dull brown eyes seemed so realistic, even this close. Her green eyes widened in fear.. Would he keep his promise? His left arm gestured and Sakura turned round fearing the worst. Except it seemed this Akatsuki kept his word. The puppet lowered his sword away from the womans heaving neck.

"Will you let us go?" asked Sakura

"I will let her go."

The puppet picked up Chiyo in its wooden arms like a bride and sped out the cave with her.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?" screamed the girl who was left, preparing to batter his wooden chest with her fists.

"Sending her back to your other team members."

Sakura fell silent and looked away, her legs were weak and she didn't want to fall but she still began to back away. Unsurprisingly they gave out beneath her and she started to fall onto a pile of sharp rocks. Suddenly her fall stopped and she was floating in the air by pale blue strings attached to her.

He had placed the threads on her when she was healing him unbelievably easily, she didn't notice a thing. The pretty little doll would be a fine first puppet after his army had been destroyed. Pulling the other blades out of his body, he strode over to his original body through the jumble of puppets strewn about and slid the ring off the finger and put it back onto his new body's. Sakura was frozen with fear, she had none of the security she had when Chiyo was directing her, then she also had some leeway to move herself, now she was completely held solid.

Sasori walked over and around Sakura, noting her from every angle.

Inner Sakura was going nuts. 'WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT. HE'S MORE OF A PERVERT THAN KAKASHI, I BET HE READS THOSE DIRTY BOOKS TOO. WILL HE STOP LOOKING AT ME ALREADY JEEZ WAT A CREEP. HE'S LIKE 40 YEARS OLD. OH YEAH I CAN USE MY CHAKRA HANDS TO CHOP THE CREEP CHAKRA FEELERS OFF ME... HUH IT'S NOT WORKING I CAN'T MOVE ANYTHING! DAMN 40 YEAR OLD!!'

Even though the puppet near her looked a lot younger.

Sakura shut her eyes and held back the tears, How was Naruto getting on with the others? Would he be forced to rescue her again? Would they even know? She was so weak.

&&

Naruto at this moment was too focused on the blond man flying away from him with Gaara in the clay bird's mouth, Kakashi was almost succeeding in calming him down but they were still moving further and further away from the cave at a blinding speed. The other boy, Neji, the only one who would be able to see what was happening in the cave was occupied in fighting his duplicate. No one would know what was happening to her. She could only wish and hope Chiyo would be coherent enough to talk sense to the other ninjas when or if she arrived.

&&

Sakura was suspended above the pile of rocks for a few minutes while Sasori was rummaged around and pulled a few objects from the discarded and destroyed puppets. he was soon done and walked outside, floating Sakura behind him. Forcing her eyelids and mouth shut with his chakra, Sasori decided to take her to the Akatsuki headquarters to turn her into a puppet. After they had traveled some way, Sakura passed out hours earlier with the poison in her system, he stopped and checked her vitals. If he was to make her into a puppet while still alive he had three days before the poison killed her. Fortunately the HQ was only a day away if you went through a hidden tunnel near to the cave and he could move his puppet body without getting tired. That was the beauty of his body. He shot a chakra controlled senbon from his mouth through a fern bush and it pressed an almost invisible knot on the tree's bark behind it. With a slow hypnotic rumble, a rock just to the north of the pair moved to the side and a small entrance was visible.

Walking inside, the twitching and shivering body of Sakura in front of him, Sasori pulled the senbon back from the tree and into a pocket in the puppets torn cloak. The rock juddered back into place, shutting the two in darkness. With compressed dirt beneath his wooden feet, Sasori traveled at an unearthly pace, Sakura shooting in front like a blur until after 4 hours he made it to the end, his chakra reserves were running really low and for the first time in years he felt weary like a human. His heart only just got healed after attaining an almost fatal wound. Walking up stairs to get to the basement of the huge house that served as the Akatsuki base he wondered how he was going to tell the Leader he brought a girl home. Deidara was surely going to laugh about it once he returned - that reminded Sasori, he would have to send a message so Deidara wouldn't wait for him.

Once the soil beneath the pair turned to concrete, Sasori entered the nearest dungeon and shackled the pink haired girl to the wall with special metal which would stop her chakra flow entirely. Leaving only a few chakra threads on her he watched as her body slumped, arms straining with her weight. Without realising he added another string to her waist and helped support her. Afterwards he realised he did it so he didn't get a puppet with deformed arms, that was obviously the reason.

Sasori of the Red Sands left the few objects he retrieved from the fallen puppets in his workroom, casting a quick look in his surgery to see if it was prepared. Climbing up more stairs to reach the ground floor, he realised he must go and tell the leader now.

As he knocked and entered the room, the first thing he noticed was Itachi leaning nonchalantly against the wall. The leader was sitting in his chair, looking as if he had all the time in the world. Sasori knew from one glance both knew what he had done.

"I know you plan to make her a puppet but I feel having a medic on hand here would be more useful. She was trained by Tsunade herself so she must be very efficient. Cure her of your poison and tell me when it's done."

"As you wish," Sasori murmured, looking at the ground respectfully. As he left the office he was unsure of how he felt. Sasori really wanted this girl. Her strength, both in spirit and physical enraptured him. But he was not strong enough to go against the leader and he had proof first hand of how good at healing she was.

"This girl was in my brother's team, she also knew the kyuubi container." The tall, looming man behind Sasori stated.

"Oh yes the kyuubi, I think I might change my target, he seems very powerful." he retorted angrily, he felt possessive over the girl, he had almost died fighting her, he wanted her to be a puppet and they took that from him.

"Just remember Sasori, I'M the one who is supposed to capture the Kyuubi vessel" The tone of the Uchiha's voice was cold "She is far more useful alive than just a part of you little collection"

Little?! It was the largest any puppeteer had been able to control at once. He had to start rebuilding. His eyes showed none of his inner feelings and he stood as still as a statue.

"I must go and cure her, excuse me Itachi," Sasori said. "I would hate to keep her waiting," and went back the way he had come.

Finding Sakura exactly how he had left her, he went into his laboratory and proceeded to make a lasting antidote from the small batch he had been forced to make by the leader, Pain, if he should accidentally poison one of the others. Damn that Itachi for being annoying. After working and calculating nonstop he finally had an antidote that would heal the damage done, and stop the poison from working for 24 hours, if this time the poison wasn't out her system she would have to take another until it was. Picking up the vial of golden liquid he got a clean syringe and pulled up all of it, pushing a small amount out the end to make sure there was no oxygen air bubble in the end. Tiredly, he drifted out of the room and moved down to Sakura's holding cell. Least this saved him work as turning her into a puppet would have taken weeks. She was sweating and groaning, still unconscious though every know and again she mumbled Naruto and Sasuke. Ha, what if Itachi heard that, Sasori thought. Placing a hand under her chin, he lifted her head to get better access to her neck. With a sharp motion the syringe was in and the antidote began to work. He could tell because her groans picked up and her shaking became worse, things were about to get worse before they got better. The antidote would first stop the spread of the poison, then would speed up the healing process. Sasori didn't know how soon after this she would wake up, so he just went back to his room, which was right next to the workshop and resting on the bed. Puppets didn't need sleep but he needed to restore his chakra levels after they were so depleted after the battle, and being used to get them here and Chiyo near the others. With one final burst the puppet holding Chiyo dumped her to the ground near the chakra signs of the ninjas. Sasori hoped he had carried her through a sandstorm and that the sand had flayed every inch of skin and muscle from her time-ravaged bones.

&&

"LET ME OUT. ARGHHHHH," Again the girl, chained to the wall attempted to burst her way out with her strength except it wasn't working. Lifting her leg in front of her she pulled a thin piece of metal from the heel of her shoe with her mouth and used her tired arms to drag her body up, making her mouth nearer to one of the chains around her pale wrists.

As soon as she moved, Sasori felt the pull on the chakra strings left on her and it "woke" him from his resting meditation. Still in the damaged body, he walked to the dungeon Sakura was kept in and watched her as she attempted to set herself free. To his surprise she managed to open the first one easily, but the shock of falling opened up her wounds and she growled in pain. Defiantly she twisted, hissing when the cut on her side protested violently. About to slide the metal into the lock it flew backwards out of her hand and surprised she shot round again to see Sasori looking at her emotionlessly.

"I wouldn't do that If I was you."

Focusing her chakra, which was still low, she healed her big cuts slowly but surely with her free hand.

"I was uncomfortable." Sakura said, meeting the gaze of the man in front.

"You have two choices. You can become my living puppet like the sand kazekage, or you can be prisoner here and give your word to serve as our medic." As soon as he said it, he realised Itachi must have wanted her to heal his failing eyesight. "I'll let you think about that alone for a while," Pushing her back to the wall, feet on the ground this time, he held her still and in place with his chakra control. Sasori turned and walked back out. After sending a message to Deidara, he decided to start on his new puppet army and to his immense annoyance, Itachi had been inside his workroom and left a note.

Sasori, Leader Pain has said that because almost all your puppets have been destroyed you must stay here until you are strong enough to go out again with new ones. Also because of your chakra control, he feels you are the best one to keep an eye on our new medic. Remember she was trained by one of the legendary Sannin, like your old partner. Speaking of partners, since you are out of duty, Deidara has a new partner, as of when he returns. Itachi.

Sasori hated any of the others coming in his workroom. They could break or misplace things. He sat in the big chair at his huge desk surrounded by discarded puppet parts and began to draw numerous designs for new puppets, better than ever before so he wouldn't be defeating by a weak old woman and a headstrong girl.

At that very moment, the cerise haired "headstrong" girl was deep in thought. She had finally made a decision, she hoped it was the right one, if all went well she'd just have to think of it as an S-class mission, gathering information on one of the most infamous, notorious terrorist group that existed. She had no idea if it would work. She'd just have to hope for the best and wait patiently until Sasori would return for her answer. She lost all track of time except for the fact her bladder was about to BURST. She hoped he would come in soon.

Deeply engrossed in his work, Sasori almost forget about the girl nearby. Reluctantly, he put down his pencil and went to her.

"Fine, Fine FINE! I'll work for you! Just let me go to the bathroom!"

Sakura had planned a less eager response but it had been a long time since she had decided on what to do.

"Follow me," He unlocked the remaining shackle and held in his laugh as she twisted and twitched as if she was poisoned all over again. "I will have my chakra strings on you so don't try anything or I'll come in,"

"Arghh DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'LL DO ANYTHING EXCEPT THE OBVIOUS?!" In times like these Inner and Outer Sakura became one. "HURRY!"

He swept out of the room, a new black and red cloud cloak billowing behind him. She rushed to follow, running awkwardly, as soon as she went through his room, ignoring everything around her except the door to his en suit bathroom which was slightly open and she could see the welcoming white tiles. She went into a full out run and began muttering how she'll be out in a second.

Sakura finished washed her hands and was about to hit her head on the sink with embarrassment when she suddenly stopped midair. She heard Sasori mumbling 'how you don't want to hurt yourself' and felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. She dried her hands on her dusty, bloody outfit as she walked out.

"You need a new uniform. I will make one. Wait." It was obvious he wasn't much of a talker, but Sakura nodded her assent and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. When he left the room, she had the urge to look around, but because of the chakra strings she knew he would know exactly what she was doing so she fought it and sat still. The bed was basic single bed, covered in clean sheets. Sakura grimaced at the thought of the dirty marks she was putting on the red material. It was in the far left corner of the room, with a table with a lamp on it near by. Near that, there was a wardrobe and the other side of that was a bookshelf. All the objects were made of a mahogany and the walls were dark red which made the underground room seem darker and claustrophobic. She could tell she was underground by the fact there were no windows. How could Sasori live without natural light?!

At first she was forcing herself to wait patiently. But after an hour restlessness attacked and she began tapping one leg of the floor repeatedly.

After half an hour more she decided she couldn't not move any longer, so she walked over and pulled the first book she reached and rushed back to her seat.

The cover of the hard back book was a deep, rich blue. And the title was reflective gold.

"Wood carving - an in depth look at the fine art... I had to pick that one didn't I?" Sakura opened the book, and glanced at the dark wood door holding her in the room, wondering if he would mind that she got up. After a few seconds of silence, Sakura looked down at the non-fiction book and winced at the sight of extremely small font. She began reading the foreword, her eyes started to itch and burn and although she knew it wasn't a good idea she curled up on the end of the bed and continued reading.

With the left over material from various people's outfits, Sasori managed to patch together a fine outfit. As he walked into his room holding a spare white tank top, long black and red cloud patterned shirt jacket and a blood red skirt, he didn't know what to do when he saw her sleeping on the bed like a cat. On the floor, underneath her relaxed hand, he could see one of his books. So that was the one she ran and picked, no wonder she's asleep, he thought with dry humour. Hanging the clothes on a hanger on the bathroom door handle, he left the room and turned off the main light so only the glow of the table lamp was left.

When it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon, the day after the fight, Sasori felt her get up and walk over to the bathroom. He had never really attached himself to a live human before and the feeling of a puppet moving by itself was new. Every time it happened it surprised him, though his stoic face revealed nothing. After a slight pause he felt her grasp the hanger and put it on the inside of the door, locking it behind her. After a mixture of confusing arm gestures and body movements he finally realised what she was doing. She was undressing. If he was a normal man he would have blushed profusely but he just continued to make a new puppet. Leaving the chakra strings on her he slackened them so he wouldn't feel every single move. He refused to think about what she was doing and not wearing in his shower and tried to focus. It was impossible though. Every time he drew a new puppet, suddenly he would remember drawing her likeness to design her outfit, the width of her waist, her height, the list was endless.

As soon as she left the bathroom, the threads tightened their control once more, freezing her. Sasori chucked his pencil down, and decided he would go and see her, purely to see how well the uniform fitted of course.

The tank top hugged her upper body and was quite low cut. The first shirt button was just under her bust and she had rolled the long sleeves up her arms. It fell down to about half down her thighs, and the red skirt was only a couple inches longer. Considering he never actually measured her it was extremely form fitting and suited her. Sakura could believe she was wearing the enemy's clothes. She felt as though little Sakura inside was crying with the lost of the old thing she had been wearing forever with the white image on the back but old Sakura relished the new mature design. Ino would be so jealous.

If she ever saw Ino again.

Sasori was amazed, it looked even better than he imagined. She would have been a fine puppet but she suited the dark red and black. As he met her gaze he saw a darkness in there that was surprising for a girl from the leaf village.

"Come with me. Pain wishes to talk to you."

The leader?! Been here god knows how long, but not ages and she was going to see the leader! Wow, they should have tried this earlier. Sakura stood still for about a minute before Sasori realised his mistake and loosened up the chakra control. He turned and walked hurriedly out his room, embarrassed. Sakura followed, feeling rested and refreshed finally after the long battle with a sleep and a shower. They went up the stairs into the main building, and Sakura was blinded with daylight.

"Excuse me, What time is it?" She asked politely, eyes to the ground should she see Itachi and want to kill him for hurting Sasuke.

"Two-forty three PM." Sasori replied monotonously.

"Did you bring back a snack for me Sasori," "How kind and thoughtful. She looks delicious" Two different voices made Sakura look up to see a two tone man leering menacingly with a huge Venus fly trap round his head. Subconsciously, she moved nearer and nearer to Sasori, placing him between her and the creepy plant man.

"No, Zetsu. She is our new medic." Sakura was trying to store all the information she could about the Akatsuki so when the guy... 'Zetsu' blended into the wall and disappeared she was already memorising the fact he had a ring similar to Sasori on the little finger on his right hand.

She stayed close to Sasori and they were soon at the office door. Sasori knocked and at clear "Come in" entered, pulling the wary Sakura in with his control.

She couldn't see anything of the leader. She could hear him though.

"Sakura Haruno, You will do as we say,"

Finally her control snapped. She was NOT going to do everything. Inner Sakura once again took over.

"No. You listen. I have no choice I will heal when necessary. I will not go with you on any missions and I refuse to fight any of my comrades."

If Sasori was surprised he didn't show it. How could he? But he was. No one EVER talked like that to Pain and lived. Least if he decided to have her dead he would be able to build a fine collection. To his utmost shock Pain gave a gruff laugh.

"What can I expect from Tsunade's pupil. I accept your terms but you will heal all of us. You will not sabotage anyone or purposely set out to harm them. You will stay in the HQ until further notice. Agreed?" It was more of a statement than a question but Sakura bowed her head to show that she accepted it.

"Sasori, is it acceptable if she uses your laboratory if she needs too?"

He was cheated out of a puppet and now this.

"Fine." His emotionless voice stated.

Sakura didn't seem to understand that the meeting was over, so by using his chakra threads he walked her out the room. Sakura let out a hiss of surprise before holding her head high, the damp and darkened cerise locks tickling her neck. It almost looked as she was walking herself. As soon as the office door shut behind her she used her chakra to sever a few of the chakra threads attached to her.

"I get the idea I have to move. You don't need to control EVERYTHING."

He ignored her and reattached the threads although he didn't pull on them. She frowned but was silent on their way back to the lab. Sakura froze, horrified in the doorway of the laboratory because of the onyx haired man leaning against one of the metal tables. "Itachi," she whispered. Remembering the last time they saw him -even if it was a body double- they fought, she expected him to be aggressive. She accidentally looked into his red Sharingan eyes but he didn't take advantage of that and Sakura felt uneasy. Looking at him she felt a pang in her heart to have Sasuke back and also red hot anger because it was Itachi's fault he was after more power. Sasuke may have strayed from the path but he was still one of them. Glaring furiously she subconsciously shifted nearer to the puppet master.

Walking over to them silently, Itachi ignored the man-turned-puppet and bent to look into the girl's eyes. He gave a grin although it looked very forced and he ruffled her hair, his long white fingers mussing up her pink strands.

"You gave a pretty good fight earlier I was surprised."

Sakura was standing still, shell shocked. He touched her. He said she gave a good fight. Without realising a brutal gleam shone in her eyes. She wanted to be recognised by powerful shinobi more often. Sakura was the "girl tag-along" in Team 7, Sasuke was powerful, Naruto had the Kyuubi inside him! How could she even compare?

Sasori watched angrily. Itachi only wanted the girl to heal his failing eyes. Watching Sakura's reactions carefully, he saw the look she got in her eyes and was once again surprised by her. He couldn't help but notice that she had a fistful of his cloak bunched tightly in her hand, holding it so hard her knuckles were white. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Sakura," She retorted, none of the stutter or hesitance in her voice both men had been expecting.

"Could you heal my eyes Sakura?"

"I would need to study and analyse them first."

"Start now then."

"I understand she is everyones new medic but it is too soon for you to be ordering her around," Sasori bit in, even though Sakura was coping fine by herself. Unknown to him Sakura only sounded fine, inside she didn't know what to think and was only coping due to Tsunade's harsh training. She was grateful for his interruption she didn't want to spend any more time with Itachi than she had to.

"She can at least take a look," Itachi responded.

Sakura unclenched her hand holding Sasori's cloak, the material was slightly creased but she didn't notice. She raised both hands to the temples of the tall Uchiha murderer and fearfully shut her eyes on the dangerous man. Sasori almost felt cold as she left his side. He hadn't felt temperature in a long time without a physical human body but this cold was more of a feeling of emptiness. The feeling you get when waiting for something. Particularly when waiting for Deidera return wondering whether the artist would survive.

Sakura felt all the chakra nerves to his eyes had over strained and he had burst a few, making them useless. The ones he could still see out of were blocked and almost to bursting point. Also his actual nerves connected to his eyes were inflamed and swollen. He must be in a lot of pain, an almost constant headache pounding behind his eyes, but Sakura squashed any sympathy - he was only this way because he used them on undeserving, innocent people. He was SCUM.

Slowly she opened her eyes, her tongue sticking out in concentration slid back in her mouth sheepishly. Both guys seemed fixated on her and Sakura felt really awkward. She took a deep breath-

"The work I would have to do is very detailed and focused. Various nerves have been killed or damaged and the chakra flow is blocked and in some cases completely destroyed. It would take ages to repair, heal and fix every aspect." Sakura said in her clinical medic voice. The one she used in emergencies to keep a clear head. "Also, if you continue to strain them all the work would be undone." She could tamper with Itachi eyes so Sasuke could defeat him. Or she could kill his older brother for him. Angrily she remembered the deal she had made to the leader. She was going to keep her word even if it killed her. It was the only thing separating her from these traitors with no morals.

* * *

**A/N**

**I have EDITED THIS FIRST CHAPTER **_**AGAIN**_** -**** There still are grammar mistakes but I just worked on Itachi and Sasori's feelings a bit - Thanks to lots of help from ****Kamikaze Hakkeshu**** What you suggested was perfect, sorry for yoinking it SO everyone reading - what Itachi says to Sasori about his collection is: **

**(C) Kamikaze Hakkeshu**

**Well. Weird pairing but I fell in love with it once I saw the episode - I'm sorry if you don't agree with it but if you read through and got to here the obvious thing is just not to read it in the first place ;)**

**Hope you liked & enjoyed it! Please review even if it's a "Yay like it" or "needs work -crap spelling" etc :) I don't mind I'm a big girl I can take it.**

**And I'd like to mention one last thing - you don't really have to review I get that warm fuzzy feeling just by looking at the stats :P but a review every so often is nice just so I know what people are thinking.**


	2. chapter II

Thanks to lilmissmex3, sakura0617, NibiNoNEKO, Kamikaze Hakkeshu, Anna and TeenageCrisis for reviewing! I have worked on the first chapter a bit but I do need to go over it again either in a free moment or when it's complete. The note has changed a bit and Itachi isn't as rude to Sasori any more - that's basically it.

and thanks to xoSophox, blueeyedInali and Sasori's bride!

You all rock!

In this chapter I had to have time passing - I hope it's not to badly done :P in total its about two months by the end. I think it jumps around too much as well But it's probably because I just wanted to post something before I went away (which means it's not as long either - I'm sorry NibiNoNEKO but I will try and make the next one when I get back even longer).

* * *

**play doll**

Sakura had started work on Itachi's eyes a few days ago. He was an average patient - quiet and still but she got the impression he didn't feel she was good enough. He had been called away for an urgent mission after they had first met and didn't come back for a month. In this time, his eyes got worse and Sakura learned how to use chakra threads.

It was unusual. She had stayed down on the lower floor because she only felt safe with Sasori. Not completely safe but he was open, but what you saw is what you got with him. He wasn't sneaky and Sakura always knew where she stood with him. She knew he loathed her presence because he would sigh and glare when she was there watching him make his puppets. She would see him cut, shape, wax and slot pieces of wood together until they became a whole new object. He had made a few puppets by then and Sakura was amazed by them. They had once been trees. But apart from being wooden and having hinges they were very human like. At first she was too full with self pity to notice anything but once she began to see results, Sakura became interested. Then she watched his every move, not wanting to miss a single part in the creation process. Although he was flattered that someone was appreciating his work, it was awkward to make puppets, every move watched. Purely to distract her, and knowing how interested she had become in puppetry, he showed her once how to create chakra strings.

Sakura caught on quickly. But considering she had excellent chakra control especially as she had to be exact when being a medic-nin, it wasn't really shocking. She could create them and attach them to a little doll Sasori chucked her way. It had jointed arms and legs, the model doll artists used to create poses. By the end of the month Sakura had it walking. She was enthralled by it, it was like she was a child again, safe and loved at home. Sakura would push away any unhappy thought or she would lose her focus. Sakura became accustomed to the enclosed floor, she wasn't yet allowed to go outside and even though she yearned to feel the sun on her paling skin she refused to let it affect her. She found out she was a lot stronger than she thought she was - which is almost always the case once you get into these sorts of situations.

The woman - Konan - had sorted out everything Sakura would need. Sakura was relieved, she was hating the idea of having to ask for certain items. Konan also seemed to enjoy Sakura's company and asked her to help with the cooking sometimes. It was a welcome change from watching Sasori work, or focusing so hard on chakra strings her finger tips went numb.

By the time Itachi wanted her, she could move the small puppet using only her right hand decently. Her thumb and little finger did a leg each, pointer and ring finger moved the arms and her middle finger turned the torso and head. Sakura realised by doing this she would increase her knowledge about puppeteers and it would be helpful in the future if she ever got out of here. Sakura stopped thinking about negative things. Of course she was going to get out of here. Sasuke was waiting for her.

His brother was as well. The man was eager to start treatment. The first few time she saw him, she simply examined the problem and drew sketches and took notes she could research from. Sakura finally started when she felt she knew enough about it. She had lost count of how long she had been there. Except by now her hair was a little longer and touched her shoulders rather than just floating loosely above them. Her days took on a routine, wake up on the bed that they had put in a small spare room on the lower floor, use Sasori's bathroom as he never needed to use it to get ready. Then walk about the doll, sometimes trying to move two at once though they didn't move very well until Itachi would storm in the lab and demand she fix his eyes.

Sakura hated these times. When it was just her alone with him in the room, the silence smothering and scaring her. She never forgot she was dealing with Akatsuki and if she lost focus her hands would shake. Sakura would have to take a few calming breaths before she continued. She supposed this also make Itachi nervous - she was dealing with his eyesight - even if he didn't show it. However much she hated these times she dragged the treatment out so he wouldn't recover too quickly. She either said she was tired and didn't want to risk continuing or that she didn't want to rush it because it would only mess it up more and make it weaker and more susceptible to damage. Itachi would accept this and would leave quickly.

Then she would go back to Sasori's workroom and watch him carve, sand and wax wooden body parts until they shone then fixed them together. Sakura might read a book on puppetry or just practice moving the dolls about. She worked on improving her left hand control because whenever she used it the doll would judder and jerk about like a zombie. When she actually felt exhausted it would be late afternoon and she would go up to the kitchen to help prepare dinner. She would eat it alone in her room then go to bed. She was getting more sleep than when she was in Konoha doing missions all the time and although she was pale she didn't have purple bags under her eyes which Ino had sometimes laughed at her about.

No, don't think of Ino.

Sakura stopped wearing her Konoha forehead protector. She was no longer serving her village and was healing one of their traitors. She could only hope the information she gathered would be enough for her village to forgive her. Her pink fringe was starting to grow out and she had a slight side parting as she kept pushing it out her eyes when she worked.

After hours and hours of practice, Sakura could make two puppets move differently at the same time. She had finally overcome the urge to imitate the same action on both hands. It was so frustrating when she accidentally did it and she could imagine all the Konoha shinobi looking down on her. She always was the weakest. That feeling only made her work harder. So what she wasn't a natural at this? Naruto was proof enough that hard work paid out.

"You work very hard." Sasori broke the almost comfortable silence one afternoon. Sakura gave a nod but didn't look up from her puppet. It was the same one she had been using all this time but she had carved a kunai for it to hold in it's hands. She was doing the warm up she used to do every day with them. She hadn't touched a real kunai she they were taken away from her as soon as she got here. If she had a spare moment she would work out so she would stay in shape. Tsunade would not be impressed if she let all her training go to waste.

"Are you ill?" he asked.

Sakura looked up. She had been feeling a bit off weather for a while but she hadn't been outside for ages.

"I think I need fresh air. I'll be fine then." She replied cordially. They had a unwritten code now. She wouldn't bother him if he wouldn't bother her. They were the only company the other needed. Sasori rose to his feet from his chair and held a hand out for Sakura. She took his hand and pulled her self up, her knees groaning about the fact she had be kneeling day in, day out, for weeks. Sakura staggered a bit as her legs got rid of the dead feeling so she held his arm as a way to balance. She didn't let go until they had gone up the stairs to the ground floor.

Sakura almost ran to the door, eagerness lighting her face as she looked back to Sasori.

"You're aware I will need to have almost complete control once we're outside?"

She wasn't even thinking of running away. She wouldn't get far would she? Sakura felt her eagerness drop a little. Fine, fresh air was good but if she couldn't enjoy it, what was the point? She supposed it was the same feeling a dog felt when put on a lead. Restrained. She turned to face the large wooden doors, a dark wood with runes burnt into them, the symbols all blurring into one at this distance. Sasori gently placed a hand on her back and pulled it away once the chakra was attached. The left hand door swung open at Sasori's touch.

Even though they got natural light in the small upper floor the real sun was bright and hurt Sakura eyes but she didn't mind. The pain was worth it. Blinking a few times she felt a breeze ruffle her hair, which by this time was a couple centimetres longer. It was a cold biting gust which suggested autumn was coming and raised goosebumps on her arms and legs. How long had she been here now? Sasori walked her out and around to the side of the house.

Although she wasn't the one moving, it was still a joy to be outside. First thing she noticed was that the Akatsuki HQ had a really tall fence surrounding it but there was a decent amount of land between the house and it. Only able to move her head she glanced to see what the house looked like from the outside. It was an average sized house, just like the one she lived in when she was in Konoha. If she didn't know better she never would have said that ALL the Akatsuki would use this as a base. It was two floors high, and was made of bricks painted a dull magnolia colour. The windows were curtained but had wooden frames which matched the shade of the front door.

"Most of it is underground. Those who need it have their own _area_ to do what they wish," Sasori informed once he noticed her looking.

Curiosity appeased, she looked down at the vibrant grass and watched her feet move then shifted her turquoise eyes to look at the hand gestures Sasori was using to move her. Before all the gestures had been incomprehensible but now she could link it to her limited knowledge and see that her left calf was attached the the section between the first and second knuckle of the first finger on his right hand, the same was for her left leg on his next finger. Her knees were attached to the second knuckles of the same fingers and her feet were controlled by his fingertips. He had his hands by his side, they were moving instinctively, Sakura recognising the mastery he had achieved over years of hard work.

"Sasori?"

"Yes,"

"You are very good at puppetry," After Deidera, some one finally saw puppetry as something to be good at, an art in its own right! Sasori didn't know how to respond to the compliment so he just left it. The silence settling around them like a blanket. Sakura knew she hadn't offended him because if she did before he would stiffen almost imperceptibly and nothing like that happened.

She realised they had walked around the house and were back where they started.

"Time to go in." Sakura gave a faint nod, as soon as she stepped inside most of the threads controlling her went, only a few faint ones remained. She remembered all the times she had cut them with her chakra infused hands only to infuriate Sasori because he would have to stop his work to reattach them. Once her fascination with the puppets began to grow she stopped it - seeing how it broke the flow of creation. She supposed he appreciated her behavior because that was also near where he first taught her how to mold her chakra into thread to control puppets herself.

"Oh here is Sasori and his little apprentice." Kisame said. Sakura had met him a few times before and he still couldn't believe she was strong. He was sexist as well as looking more shark than human. Sasori nodded to him as one equal does to another but nevertheless herded Sakura away and down to their floor.

Sakura only just thought about what Kisame said. It was similar to what Deidera had said after he walking in on her moving her puppet around while Sasori worked. She _was_ like an apprentice to him. Sakura felt really confused what was she doing here? She hadn't even noticed. Shifting her body round to glance at the straight faced red head behind her she jumped when they made eye contact and turned back round hurriedly. She had slipped into the role of apprentice and medic. When was Naruto coming for her? It had been so long. Maybe he couldn't find her.

"Thanks for taking me outside," Sakura mumbled pulling at her skirt.

"You're welcome,"

It became a regular thing, every now an again when Sasori thought the young girl looked pale and in need of fresh air he would walk her around the house before taking her back inside. Eventually she needed a jacket made because it was getting bitterly cold and a pair of black trousers to wear instead of a skirt. Sakura preferred wearing it around the house and felt less vulnerable.

"Sakura, could I talk to you a second?"

Sakura froze, what could he want? What had she done?

Sasori watched the girl twitch in front of him and wondered whether it was the right time to bring this up. Over taking her and opening the door to his workroom he let her walk through first before closing the door behind him.

"I know what you're up to." He came out with, surprising Sakura out of her daze.

"Huh? Sorry?"

"I've seen how quickly you picked up chakra control, your excellent work with healing everyone else's minor injuries. Why is it taking so long with Itachi?"

He noticed? Damn it!

"It's a delicate case I wouldn't want to rush it."

"What have you got against Itachi - I know you could have healed him completely by now." Sasori moved closer until their faces were only inches apart. Sakura turned her head away, she couldn't deal with his impenetrable gaze which always seemed to look through her. "You have kept him waiting,"

She had no idea what to say. She swallowed hard and felt that her hands began to get clammy.

"Is it because of his brother, the one you mentioned in the cave?"

He knew?!

Sakura nodded meekly. Now he was going to tell the leader and they would probably kill her or punish her severely for betraying their trust.

"I see. If I tell you about my old partner, Orochimaru, will you heal Itachi's eyes properly and vow not to do such a thing again?"

She was torn. She was getting off lightly if she accepted, and she would find out more to help Sasuke. But she was healing his brother and eliminated the one weakness he had.

It was easy to see the anguish in her green eyes as she looked up at him. She was very loyal, it was obvious.

"I will give you a while to think about it like your first choice here," Sasori wished someone had that much loyalty for him. His puppets were always there for him but they don't have free will to choose. They follow him because he controls them. As much as they were hand crafted and carved into everlasting perfection they didn't think, they didn't feel. Sasori had never thought of it that way before. Sakura gave a nod and walked out the workroom into her room and flung her self onto her creaking bed.

What was she going to do?!

* * *

**A/N Please tell me what you think of this chapter - any improvements or whatever would be very welcome. Going on holiday so unable to update for a while. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and the adds to alerts and faves last chapter! Best early Christmas present ever!!! **

**Merry Christmas everyone! and Happy New Year! **

* * *


	3. chapter III

Thanks to the amazing**Shadow Wolf Princess24, NibiNoNeko, overlordofnobodies, TeenageCrisis**, **Fourteenth Guardian**, **gryphonic medli **and **Oxchibi-chan** for reviewing! After I start the next chapter so I have something to go back to I will work on the previous chapters.. I just have a mental block at seeing my stupid errors - I promise to read (whisper) it out loud, it's the only way I notice to correct them lol

And thanks to **Wingless Arrow, Sasori's bride, Hana-Tenshi, Merilly, Kira wolf354, MistressBlossom, DeiDei-kunsgirl, supercookies567, iloveyouneji, Easilyamusedreader **and **moonlightmama**for adding to alerts and faves, best Christmas present ever **:D**.

**Play Doll**

The ceiling looked as if it had been white once. Now it was a dirty grey. As Sakura stared at it, all the cobwebs seemed to blur and disappear as her eyes lost their focus. She shifted onto her side and stared at a wall. All of them were the same, a faded blue with cracks in the plaster. She was obviously was the first person to stay in this room for a while. The walls were empty unlike her sunny yellow walls at her old home. Yellow was a cheerful colour she liked even though with her pink hair it clashed horribly so she could never wear it. She turned so she was face down in her pillow. Sakura had got used to being here, especially down here in her room or the workroom. She did feel uneasy around the rest of the place but surrounded but S-class nin it wasn't that surprising.

So, she thought with a start, did she still consider it as a prison? No longer harboring hopes of rescue, Sakura had settled into life here. Maybe because she thought Naruto should have found her by now. Kakashi's dog Pakkan should have been able to follow her scent anywhere. Unless they had been injured of killed by the other Akatsuki. Eyes tightly shut, Sakura let a few tears trickle out and sink into the pillow. She didn't know they couldn't follow her scent because once they got to a certain area, it just ended.

What would happen if she said no? He hadn't told her. Would they kill her and turn her into a puppet? Sakura paled to the colour of the ceiling. His puppets were very powerful but Sakura wouldn't want to give up her life for it. Maybe she could compromise. Still heal him at a slower rate than normal, but faster than before. He couldn't expect her to just change sides. Or if she healed him as quickly as she could maybe they would trust her more and think she had finally joined them completely and she could get a message to Naruto. There was no possible way she could say no so what was the best way to say yes?

If she wanted to go with the second option, every second more she spent in her room made it look as if she was plotting, which she was. Wiping her face on the edge of the old pillow case, she got to her feet and took a few calming breaths. _I'm sorry Sasuke_, Sakura thought. _I can't keep doing things for you when you don't allow me to help you. At least I can find you this way._

Now would be the perfect time to tell Sasori of her decision. Sakura wanted to shake her head to get her self prepared to act a little harder. She must appear to become true Akatsuki. But with chakra threads on her, Sasori would know her every move, and he was a smart enough man to work out the meanings behind them. Walking into his workroom confidently, she stopped when she noticed he wasn't sitting at his desk but was hanging up a complete puppet. Most of Sakura's planned response went out her head.

She gasped in delight. "It's finished?!" Sakura said before rushing over to his side. Running a hand carefully down the smooth wooden torso and feeling tiny hinges and gaps that would be used in battle. It had the body shape of a bulky man, it was quite wide and Sakura wondered if she would even be able to put her arms the whole way around it.

Sasori didn't like the fact she was touching it, but she was taking so much care he allowed it. He knew she had wanted to see the finished article for a while. He had finished a few minor puppets but this one he was planning on using like he used Hiruko.

"Sakura, have you chosen?"

Sakura slowly pulled her hand away from the puppet and turned to look Sasori in the eye. She controlled the urge to tremble, or look away.

"Yes. I will heal Itachi and promise never to withhold treatment again."

Sasori watched the girl and thought she looked sincere, "Very well then," he said quietly, trying to see behind the turquoise eyes. It looked as if she had been crying, they were very bright and reflective. He turned sharply and went back to his desk to work on some more designs. He needed to get his hands onto humans. Puppets were good but the chakra ability of a human puppet was a lot more useful in battle. More useful was a puppet that could think, he thought, remembering the girl as they fought in the cave. He looked over to where she sat practicing moving two dolls. Scars littered her pale skin. So fragile yet some how strong. Sasori wanted more than ever to see how she worked and to use her as a puppet. Realising he was clenching his fists, he relaxed.

"Would you like me to help?" He asked

Sakura's head, bowed in concentration moments previously, shot up. Confused, she nodded and watched as Sasori moved over to her.

"You've improved a lot." Sasori stated before kneeling and picking up the second of the dolls. He attached his own chakra threads and then placed it back on the ground. It bowed, similar to the gesture Sasori had first seen it do as a child and went into a fighting stance.

He wanted to spar? Sakura hesitated before having the puppet she controlled do the same motion. When her opponent dove at her Sakura came to a nasty realization that unlike humans, it didn't show where it was going to go. For example, Naruto would always take a deep breath and rock on his feet before charging, favoring the shoulder of the side he would attack. She tried to watch both the puppet and his fingers, her eyes flicking from one to the other.

Sakura could block one attack out of five, and she assumed he was going easy on her. Sasori's puppet jerked it's arm forward to hit Sakura's doll's head but at the last minute it sidestepped, twirling before slamming it's arm into the outstretched attacking one. Hearing a nasty crack, Sakura dropped the threads to her doll.

"No... Have I broken it?" Sakura looked guiltily at one of the doll she had practiced on for ages. Sasori gave a non-committal 'hmm' before picking up the puppet and examining the arm.

"It's broken." Sasori wondered about the girl in front of him. She truly didn't realise how powerful she was. The two puppets were equal strength to each other, made out of the same wood, exact duplicates of each other. By sparring they shouldn't have permanently damaged either one. Sakura must have channeled her chakra like she did to her hands when she fought, through the chakra threads and into the hands of the puppet. Causing it to be a lot stronger than its opponent, braking it on the first contact she made.

"What happened? How do I fix it?"

"You hit a weak point, I will find some glue be careful as you don't want the lock the joint together." Sakura accepted the explanation easily and held out her hand for the broken doll. Sasori gave it to her gently.

If it was human, she would have said it had a broken arm. It had a splintered joint and was bent at a wrong angle. One long crack started at the elbow and ran down to the wrist and she could see the metal "skeleton" underneath. Sakura wondered if it was easier to work on puppets than humans, remembering that tomorrow she would have to heal Itachi. At least she would get some information to get to Sasuke.

Doing everything slowly, so she wouldn't make a mistake, she took apart the damaged arm, took out all the splinters and shards of wood, filled in the crack with a special wood glue and then replaced the ball joint with a spare one Sasori found. The wood glue would take 2 hours to set properly so Sakura thought she would get an early night, her eyes itched from focusing hard and her neck ached from looking down. She got to her feet, twisted her head and heard a resounding crack. Sakura felt a little looser and walked out the room, saying a soft 'Goodnight' as she didn't want to disturb Sasori from his work.

What she didn't know was that as soon as she left the room he stopped what he was doing. He hadn't known that you could passed chakra controlled strength through chakra threads and into a puppet. What's more is that the girl did it without even knowing. Sasori had seen her unguarded and knew that she felt weak constantly. Any compliment on her skills made her want to be more powerful. She wanted power it was obvious.

He was spot on in his musings. Sakura sighed and wondered how she got herself here. It wouldn't be Naruto, he would have died before being captured. He would never work for the enemy - his bond to Konoha was too strong. Sasuke would never come to the Akatsuki for power because of his brother. So he had gone elsewhere. Even though she was trying to tell herself she was on a mission to gain information for Konoha, she was also there to find out more about Sasuke. Sakura knew that she was also mentally the weakest, without any real purpose in her life. Naruto has to become the Hokage and Sasuke has to defeat his brother. She has to... nothing. Sakura had nothing.

She was almost treating her stay here like a learning camp. She was studying all the Akatsuki but the one she the most time with was obviously Sasori. And she was learning from him. Keeping focused on trying to learn a new skill, Sakura didn't have to think about other things plaguing her mind. She didn't know whether it was the right thing to do. Forget all about before and live for now. But she coped and that was enough.

That night she slept uneasily, Sasori felt her shift and turn all night. When Sakura woke up in the morning, unrefreshed and tired, she couldn't remember what she had dreamed about.

Refusing to dwell on bad thoughts, she got to her feet and did some stretches. After holding each one for ten seconds, Sakura laid on the floor and slid her feet under the edge of the bed and began to do sit ups, counting them in her mind. She got to a hundred and after a minute to let her stomach muscles relax, rolled over and started to do press ups. She got to seventy-eight before deciding it was enough considering she had been working on her puppeteering.

Sakura stood and went through different motions. Twenty punches on each arm, twenty kicks on each leg, various styles. Then she practiced blocking.

Aching but mind blissfully empty, she grabbed her clothes off the floor where she left them and went into Sasori's bathroom. Changing out of the long t-shirt she slept and worked out in, Sakura had a lovely warm shower. She had a simple plain soap that lathered up nicely. It didn't smell like the unlimited cherry soaps she had at home, given to her from various people but it worked and she felt clean. Sakura then washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She dressed and checked the time off a clock in Sasori's room. it was only six-forty AM. It would be another hour and twenty minutes before Itachi would want her. Sakura wondered what to do but then remembered the puppet she had left over night.

Sasori greeted her as she walked in but didn't look away from the puppet he was working on. Sakura replied and went straight over to the arm. It was dry! She borrowed a pair of pliers and pulled the metal wire pieces out of both parts of the arm. Getting another bit the right length, she dabbed a pit of wood glue on the end, slid it first through the shoulder, to the elbow, thread the ball joint onto it then put the bottom half of the arm onto it. She pushed it in hard to the glue would connect the wood and metal together and left it to dry again. This took longer than expected and Sasori had to tell her that it was almost time for Itachi's healing. Sakura thanked him and made her way to the lab and washed her hands in the sink there, the dust, splinters and glue washing off easily. She was drying her hands when Itachi arrived, a bit earlier than normal.

"Sasori informed me that my eyes might be completely healed today..."

"Yes that's right," Sakura said politely, eyes averted. She walked over to him where he leaned against one of the cold metal tables. She got the initial awkwardness she always got standing this close to him and shut her eyes to focus on the task at hand. Using more chakra than she had previously done, she cleared the remaining blockages in one big burst, hoping Itachi would assume that it wasn't her being more powerful just the feel of release.

"Almost done," she whispered to stop him moving. She just had to repair the last of the veins. Fifteen minutes later she was done. Truly exhausted this time.

She pulled her hands away from Itachi's temples sadly and they dropped to her sides. "Finished," Sakura said wearily. "Remember not to strain them and don't use them regularly. It's very damaging and I won't be able to do this over and over."

"Thank you Sakura," Itachi stood and bowed his head respectfully. The unbearable tension around his eyes was eradicated and he could see fully. Her hair was a startling pink instead of a washed out reddy-brown he had first thought it was. And her eyes were unique. A pale emerald. Itachi was relieved he didn't have to waste any more time down here, sitting in silence while a young girl healed him. She was skilled, he did have his doubts, but she didn't look like she had much belief in herself. He felt some what in debt to her for healing something to important to him but he shrugged it off. Sakura was prisoner here and forced to do it.

Itachi stalked off silently and Sakura sighed with relief. No more spending time with the one person Sasuke hated most. After leaving enough time for Itachi to have disappeared off to wherever he went, she walked across the dark hall into the workroom.

"It's done,"

"Well done, Sakura." He put down what he was working on and turned to face her. "Close the door,"

Sakura did as she was told and knelt in her usual spot.

"Orochimaru was originally my partner before Deidera. Once Itachi joined us Orochimaru tried to take control of his body to get his blood line limit. Itachi fought back and Orochimaru fled from us. We are searching for him because with his knowledge of the Akatsuki plans and secrets he has to be eliminated."

The pink-haired girl sat on the floor thinking. Both the Akatsuki and Sakura had the same enemy.

"Who is the spy?" She watched his blank face. "I can't tell anyone so just in case I know anything about them it's best to tell me."

"Kabuto Yakushi,"

"I know him, he helped us through the Chunin exams then later he quit the exams and we found out he was one of Orochimaru's loyal followers of the Sound Village. Are you sure he can be trusted?" Sasori saw how serious she was in the stubborn set of her jaw.

"I believe so,"

"Can I help you catch Orochimaru?" Sakura said.

"I will have to request it from the leader if it's really what you want,"

"It is, Sasori!"

After he left to go ask the leader as she begged it of him, Sakura sat surrounded by wooden body parts and wondered what she had just done. Only later did she realise she had asked to fully co-operate with Akatsuki. They would know she was doing to it help Sasuke but they had their own selfish reasons for doing things. As Sakura went through the rest of the day in a daze after being given consent to help Sasori track his old partner, Sasori knew she had surprised herself. She didn't even realise she had almost put her village behind her, only caring about the boy who had run from it.

That night as she sat, unable to eat her dinner, Sasori whispered that she needed to eat because early in the morning they would have to get up to prepare for a small mission. Sakura forced down the food which settled heavily in her stomach.

"Can you sew?" Sasori asked once back in the workroom

"I can sew wounds well enough,"

"I'm talking about fabric, you need a disguise." Sasori handed her cut out shapes in black fabric and a piece of paper with hand written directions on. "It needs to be finished by the time we leave tomorrow. It's only a simple jacket with a hood you can wear with your trousers and white top. I will bring a hat in the morning which you will use to hide your hair and face." He gave a her a small box which had thread and a few needles.

Sakura got the rush of anticipation she normally got with a mission and started to work straight away.

A few minutes later she was cursing the damn fabric and the stupid thread which just kept getting tangled. She started to get better after a while, her stitches precise and orderly. She only had trouble starting and finishing a row of stitches and just did it over and over trying to tangle the thread so it would knot and stay together. She lost count of the times she stabbed the soft part of her finger or slid it accidentally into the nail bed of her thumb but she kept reminding herself she could heal herself when she was done if she was still awake.

Her hands hurt and she was thirsty but she wouldn't let herself stop until she was done. The dull monotony of pulling the needle in, through, out, in, through, out was broken only twice when Sasori came over to borrow a needle and then again when he was done with what he was doing and brought it back. Sakura thought back to the first day when he made her outfit. It was well made and took him hardly any time at all. Sakura sighed, was there no end to the man's talents.

The stitches were getting further apart until Sakura noticed and carried on properly. Eventually they would drift again, a never ending cycle. She had finished all the separate parts a while ago and was now sewing them together. On the last part Sakura could hardly believe it. Her throat was parched and she croaked embarrassingly while trying to say "I'm done."

"It's not a very important mission, we're going to a local town to get some supplies for the mission after, and you're my cover."

Sakura nodded. She had thought this would be the case. They would probably watch her to see if she would try to make contact or leave a trail from Naruto or someone to find. She wouldn't be that idiotic, she thought grinning.

She left the room, black jacket under one arm. Considering she had only sewed, the muscles in her arms ached liked if she had worked out all day. Sakura got changed in the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face, which was a lot different to her routine at home with all the scrubs and moisturisers she owned. By the time she was back in her room she was yawning, ready for a good nights sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**I finished this yesterday but I've been brought up told whatever you do on New Years Day you do for the rest of the year so I thought to update a story you be a good thing to do (to review is a good thing too **;)** ). Hope you all had a nice night. I love fireworks! Time to sleep now - I'm knackered! **

**Hopefully you liked this chapter - I have tried to proofread it but I never see it so don't hesitate to point out things that annoy you (just tell me where abouts it is or otherwise I still don't find them), sorry for obvious mistakes.**

** Happy '08 everyone!  
**


	4. chapter IV

Thanks to** kittykat, **My first reviewer of the New Year (at least where I live) And the rest of you wonderful reviewers**marti the alien ,****JUCHKO, Fourteenth Guardian, Merilly, overlordofnobodies **

and** kazster, AmidnightWish, Juko, Kitsunage**

**My computer died, the computer downstairs lost internet and I've gone back to Sixth form so sorry for the slow (and short) update.**

**PLAY DOLL**

Sakura stared at the bundle held awkwardly in Sasori's arms from under the hat he had placed on her head. The white strands hung down from the edge of the round hat and covered her hair and placed her face in shadows. She looked up, confuzed to the big hulking man Sasori now appeared as.

"I think you need to put your hood up as well, your hair is too distinctive," Sakura slid off the hat, pushed her hair back and pulled up the hood so it was all inside. She then placed the hat back and gazed as Sasori, her eyes burning with questions.

Sakura had been told nothing since last night and she walked in the workroom ready to leave only to be stunned by the sight of Sasori and a baby. It was wrapped tightly in a blanket but Sakura could see it moving. However she could only see a little tuft of dark brown hair protruding from the bundle as it was facing Sasori's chest.

"I will explain on the way," Sasori said and walked passed her and lead her to the big front door.

Although Sakura was annoyed, she didn't show it as she was constantly on her best behaviour. She wasn't quite sure why... Maybe it was to make her life easier. Sakura followed him meekly but stiffened once he flung the door open. It was bitterly cold and Sakura wrapped her arms round herself to keep her body heat from escaping. Sasori was bring a baby out in this? Her medical training kicked in - she was not going to allow that baby to go anywhere.

"Sasori, You can't take a baby out in that weather in only a blanket! It'll freeze!" She stopped a few feet away from the door where Sasori stood next to a large bag.

"Hush girl, the others won't like to be woken this early. Hold it for a second," He passed the baby over with one hand and Sakura was shocked how he was treating a child. She took it gently and held it in both arms, quickly pulling to to her body so it could stay warm. She tentatively moved a finger round the blanket to try and see some of the child's face.

"Wood?!" She gasped as soon as her finger came into contact with something she had been working with nonstop for an endless amount of time since she arrived.

With a tilt of his head, the features different to the regular Sasori she had seen, she got the impression he thought she was stupid. His face was very realistic from this distance hidden in the half shadow of the hat. His eyes were the same colour but the shape of them were more slanted and squinted than before and the nose was a lot bigger and slightly crooked like it had been broken. Sakura was unaccustomed to seeing him like this and she had to admit she preferred the real Sasori, who was hidden inside this bulky puppet.

"Where would I have got a real baby? Listen, we are going to a village a few miles away. We are travelers to them. You are Hirumi, the puppet is Shizuko and I am Iwao. You will have to control the puppet to make it look alive. You could say the mission is to get supplies."

Sakura added her own chakra strings to the puppet baby, ''Shizuko'', she mumbled to herself. She was dreadful at remembering names. Sasori lifted the large bag onto his back and pulled out a blindfold from a pocket.

"I will walk you as you must not find out where we are. When it is safe to do so, I will take the blindfold off and you can walk yourself." He took off Sakura's hat and put it on the floor and pushed her hood down. Sakura stood as still as a statue and shut her eyes obediently as he tied the soft material around her head. He swept her hair into the hood and put everything back the way it was.

Surrounded by impenetrable darkness Sakura was reminded of the time when Sasuke left and knocked her out. When Sasori touched her back to attach chakra threads the thought of abandonment deserted her. Sasori wouldn't leave. Without caring, Sakura let herself be walked out into the cold outdoors as she felt secure. Sakura knew she wouldn't trip or stumble as Sasori was controlling her every move with his usual expertise.

With the blindfold, hood and hat, Sakura's face stayed warm but her hands felt the harsh wind and she wished that she still had her gloves. They were moving at quite a fast speed as Sasori wanted to get there before midday. Sakura had attempted to keep a compass in her head, pointing toward the head quarters but Sasori walked them in circles until Sakura was completely lost. When she gave up on memorizing their route, she practiced moving the wooden baby. The two walked in silence, side by side for a few miles. The muscles in Sakura's legs were beginning to burn for the fast pace but she didn't say anything as it was keeping her warm, also it was her fault for getting so out of shape while being in captivity.

They traveled further and further until they stopped and Sakura was allowed to take her blindfold off. She wrapped the material around both her hands and pulled the baby from the air where she had been supporting it with chakra threads into her arms. Sasori started walking again and Sakura stumbled to follow him, no longer controlled. He was going faster and led the way in front. Sakura watched the tall hulking man stride forward, seeing through the swaying white strands of the hat she could see dark hair, the same colour as the baby. He was Iwao. Sakura assumed that was what he had decided to call the puppet and thought she better learn the name now.

The way they went was unmarked on the ground but the trees were spaced apart. Sakura wanted to jump into the trees and travel that way, it was faster and she missed the feeling of exhilaration as she swept through the air. But at this village they had a few ninjas protecting them and they refused entry to other nin.

"We are near the village. Do not compromise our position." Sakura rolled her eyes, it wasn't like she was Naruto, she didn't have to be told more than once. Sasori stopped when he spoke and Sakura caught up and came to his side. They walked round a particularly large tree and faced the dust road leading to the village. They walked down it side by side, Sasori's puppet bent realistically to show the heaviness of the bag on his bag and Sakura loosened the blindfold from her hands and tied it around her wrist and held the baby tight to her chest, her shoulders hunched over because of the cold.

Finally the wind was behind them and helped push the two on their way. Eventually they met the village gate, it was open and inside a few people were bustling around eager to get out the cold. It seemed even the ninja supposedly protecting the village were on a tea break somewhere as Sasori and Sakura walked straight in. Although her hands were numb, Sakura kept moving the baby. Sasori seemed unsure of what shops he wanted to go in and they walked about for a few minutes until he found the sign he was looking for.

Entering the shop, a small tinkling bell announced their arrival. It was warm in the shop but Sakura couldn't see much behind the bulky man Sasori now was. She knew it was an apothecary, the smell of all the herbs and plants reminded Sakura of all the times Tsunade was with her teaching her about all their properties. Sasori moved to the side to get to the counter and Sakura could see that it was a small shop with only one doorway leading into a back room. It seemed even tinier because of the huge presence of Sasori. The ceiling was quite low and was a murky butter colour, the walls were a clean white but covered with shelves, loaded with plants. Behind the desk, there was no wall to be seen, there were floor to ceiling small drawers with hand written labels on. On the desk itself was a set of scales, a till, a pile of small brown paper bags and a pencil. The doorway had hanging beads covering and they clinked together as an old lady walked through and settled her self behind the counter.

"What a horrible day to be traveling! I didn't except visitors today. What can I do for you?" Her voice was low and husky as if she had been smoking all her life but she had startling pearl white hair and surprisingly smooth skin. She grabbed an olive green apron hanged from one of the knobs of the drawers and put it on quickly. She ran a shrewd eye over the couple in front of her, with their faces hidden from view.

Sasori pulled his hat back a bit and pulled a list from his pocket. He placed it on the counter and slid it nearer to her.

"Me and my wife -" his voice was no longer the refined Sasori she had been with for so long, he seemed to have a local accent, not to mention his grammar was awful. "Are traveling a long way to relatives in the north and I'd like to be prepared for anything, see my wife here, Hirumi is real good at making little things that help and since we have the little one with us we want to be safe,"

Sakura had assumed she was to appear and one of two things, a sister traveling with her brother and baby or as a wife traveling with her husband and child and thought nothing of it. Plus nothing was how it use to be anymore - she was with the Akatsuki - her reactions all seemed deadened.

The old woman lifted up the bit of torn paper and read over the list. Once she had finished skimming it she looked over it to Sakura.

"Are you sure you know what your doing with these? Mixed incorrectly it could poison someone." Her watery blue eyes fixed onto Sakura.

"Yes, Ma'am,"

"What is-" the older woman glanced down at the list "-Milk Thistle used for?"

Sakura quickly ran through the facts in her mind, Milk thistle also known as Carduus marianus.

"It protects and renew liver cells, it regulates the digestion of fats, reduces intestinal inflammation and helps stabilize blood sugars."

"Well you know your milk thistle well! I'm Kayo. I just wanted to make sure my herbs would be in capable hands, you understand," Although Sakura had answered correctly it only raised more questions in Kayo's mind. She turned from the pair and pulled out lots of shelves and placed them on the desk. Next to each herb had the amount needed. She used a metal scoop from each tray to place some of the powders, seeds, dried leaves onto the scale and then once the weight was right poured it from the metal scale into a paper bag, where Kayo would write on the bag what it was.

While she was working, it was silent.

"Your baby is very quiet, boy or girl?" Kayo asked while putting some shelves back to create space for others.

"Girl," Sakura replied hesitantly. She had forgotten what it's name was supposed to be, the thinking up the properties of milk thistle had blown it from her mind. She looked anxiously at Sasori and he understood her message.

"Her name is Shizuko," Sasori stated, his voice deep and loud in the small room. He shifted over to Sakura and placed an arm around her shoulders to appear more 'husbandly' to Kayo. Sakura almost sighed with relief - if she had blown their cover... it wasn't worth thinking about.

Kayo watched the girl, Hirumi, relax against her husband and decided she was just being paranoid. She wrote on the final paper bag and added it to the large collection of bags at one end of the counter. Sasori paid the woman and put all the herbs into his bag.

"Goodbye, Safe travels!" Kayo called as the strangest people she had met in a while left her shop.

Once they were out of the sight of the shop, Sasori pulled Sakura aside.

"Well done in there Sakura. I need to do something else now alone so do you remember the way to the place you removed your blindfold?" Sakura looked up into Sasori's face and nodded. "I'll meet you there in a while. Put your blindfold on while you are waiting."

He turned and went down a side road and Sakura stood, unsure what to do. In her first moment of freedom she wanted to go back to the lady at the shop and leave a message in case Naruto came here. Or she could try and leave a trail... But realistically she knew she still had Sasori's chakra threads on her and he would know where she was going. And who knew if he was actually doing something or just watching her to see what she would do? If she left Sasori know she would never find out about Orochimaru or Sasuke. Angry at herself for spending too much time dithering, Sakura made her way to the exit of the village in a brisk walk.

It seemed even colder since they spent so much time in the warm shop, and once she got outside the weather protected village the wind blew into her face full force. She wished she could put the blind fold on to stop her eyes from watering and straining. Even though her legs ached, once she reached the point where they turned onto the dirt road and made her way in between the trees, relief at having some protection from the wind.

When she got to the place she leaned against a tree and tied the blindfold on, wondering how long Sasori would be. Left in uncomfortable darkness her hearing became extra sensitive and she could hear the wind howling through the branches and rustling any leaves that were left. She strained to hear footsteps and desperately wanted to take the blindfold off but if Sasori came now he wouldn't be happy.

She slowly slid down the tree and sat on the cold floor, hoping there was no bugs near her. Ever since that thought, she had phantom tickles on her arms as if bugs were there and she kept rubbing them to stop it. Eventually she heard steps and jumped to her feet silently, hoping it was Sasori, not anyone else.

"I'm back." Although it wasn't Sasori's normal voice, she recognised the voice of the puppet Iwao. Sakura felt the loose chakra threads almost permanently attached to her tighten and suddenly she was no longer in control of her movement. Eyes shut, she relaxed into the feel of not having to worry about moving and being supported, and they started the long trek home.

* * *

AN

Name meanings

**Hirumi springtime beauty  
Shizuko quiet child**

**Iwao Stone man**

**Kayo Beautiful/Increasing generation**

Not sure if their correct but I tried :P

Got the herb info from** h t t p /www . herbalremediesinfo. com / MilkThistle. html  
**and the Japanese names from** h t t p / www . 20000 - names. com /**

Updates might be slower now I'm back at school and got exams coming up, but an unofficial New Years resolution of mine is to finish this so I won't forget about it. Also this is the most reviewed story of mine ever so why would I want to forget it! Thanks for all the reviews and adds to faves and alerts.


	5. chapter V

Thank you for reviewing**Overlordofnobobies, kittykat,****Shashuko the Paisley Maiden, Merilly, Fourteenth Guardian, AnimeSenko, Suck-A-Butt (lol at ur pen name), Cster **and** Crystalkyubbi-chan**

If it wasn't for you this chapter would have been even later coming out, the reviews really keep me going.

And thanks to **10tealeaf,****IloveTobi, aznkitty180, EmZb123, Fingers905, deathica666, yami1, Tashio, weirdlittleslytherin, azaliemagic **and** Lil Jessyka**

I really need to go over the previous chapters with a fine tooth comb but I think its best for me if I wait until I'm done or otherwise I'll lose my place.

Sorry for late update - I had written a chunk of this earlier but I knew that if I posted it I wouldn't know where to start for the next chapter. English lessons are taking the fun out of reading and talking (darn combined LIT & LANG) and I had a keyskills exam which I think I did pretty well on! And then my computers power thingy died, and I got a replacement part and a few days later it died again for a week!! On with the update... Sakura has a bit of a breakdown in the chapter - any construtivecrit is welcome.

* * *

**Play Doll**

Sakura was left in the entry way, blindfolded as Sasori went and put his items in his laboratory. Once he was out of sight she was able to take the blindfold off and jump when she found Hidan staring at her, almost nose to nose. She wanted to step away but the door was shut behind her. He grinned suggestively and leaned back.

"Never knew Sasori was into blindfolds." He smirked before striding off. Leaving Sakura to fume by herself. She assumed since she could move herself now it was okay if she went down to their floor and stomped off, tossing her head angrily. The baby was still in her hands and so she walked into the workroom. The light was off for the first time since she'd been here and she was surprised not to find Sasori in there. The heated anger she had slowly dispersing into the cold detachedness she held herself in while staying in the Akatsuki HQ.

Placing the hat on Sasori's chair alongside the baby puppet, Sakura walked out and went into her room to put her other warmer Akatsuki jacket on top of the black jacket she had worn all day. She got into her bed and curled up into a ball trying to warm up and ended up falling asleep.

She didn't dream and when she woke up she didn't have a clue what the time was. Sakura made her way to Sasori's room and used his bathroom. It was ten o'clock but Sasori wasn't in his workroom like normal. Sakura didn't see the light under the closed door as she made her way across the hall. On her way back she saw the light instead coming from the laboratory.

Sakura really wanted to know what he was doing... Probably mixing up new poisons with the herbs he got from the village. Considering she had been able to create a temporary antidote she wanted to see exactly what he put in to it and their amount so she could make a lasting one. Sakura was annoyed at the fact she still needed regular doses because of the dosage of poison she got in her system at the battle. She only needed to take it once every two weeks or if she felt particularly ill.

Sasori felt her standing in the hall for a long time and made his way out of the lab. Sakura jumped when the door opened and was relieved to see Sasori as he normally was. He gestured and she made her way closer to him.

"Sakura. This is important." Sakura looked eagerly into his eyes, showing him she was concentrating fully on what he was saying.

"I've taught you the basics of puppetry but if you want to learn more you must become my apprentice."

Sakura's loyalty to her village battled with her urge to learn more and become stronger. Surely it was just a move to become more accepted to the Akatsuki and to learn enough to use against them - that was acceptable enough. So unlike all the other choices she had been given, she didn't need time to think about it.

"I would love to be your apprentice."

"As a medic-nin you are my equal but as I will be teaching you, you must call me Sasori-danna,"

"Yes Sasori-danna,"

Sasori could see the eagerness in her eyes and was happy he had finally found someone to value and share his art with. He was unsure if she'd be ready for what he was to show her but decided to anyway.

"Follow me." He turned, the Akatsuki robe billowing behind him and he went back into the well-lit laboratory.

Sakura walked after him and if she hadn't been a ninja from a young age, hadn't trained with Tsunade or hadn't worked in the hospital, she probably would have felt queasy from the sight.

A man lay on one of the metal tables, obviously near death. Sakura wanted to go and help him because that's what medics do. Sasori held her back.

"It is one of the ninja from the village. I got him while I sent you back."

"But surely he doesn't deserve this!"

"What doesn't he deserve? He worked hard through his youth to get stronger. Unlike other normal children he spent most of his time working on his aim or chakra skills."

"Exactly! And now you're killing him!"

"Like any other shinobi in the world. Surely you've killed enemy ninja, it's a part of our life. And we work so hard to become powerful. Would you want all that training to be extinguished like a candle when he dies? All that hard work erased like he had never done it? I make him immortal, the skills he's learned last forever. The very effort of his life preserved in a fighting machine he could not surpass if he remained as he was before."

Sakura remembered the hours and hours she'd practiced. Instead of playing with other children she studied vital points to hit with kunai. Instead of going out with boys her own age, she went out and protected people older than her - almost losing her own life on occasion. What if she did die? All that hard work... Her life wasted.

She looked up from the clean floor and gazed at the man unconscious on the table. He was lucky. He was going to be immortalized. He would never have to worry about whether it was going to be his last job. His life wouldn't be spoiled. In an odd way, Sasori respected life and achievements of his enemies.

Sakura stopped straining from the chakra hold Sasori had on her. Sasori did more for people than she ever did. Or Naruto. Or anyone in the leaf village. Why? Why didn't they respect life? Why did she learn something like that from a member of the Akatsuki?

Sakura was in turmoil. Everything she learned contradicted with each other. She was taught to protect, kill, heal, and harm. What was the right thing? Sakura was panicking. Everything was wrong! Her life and others? Her strength? The sterile room was reflecting the light from the plain bulb hanging from the ceiling onto all the metal surfaces. She was reminded of all the time she had spent in here healing a man who massacred his whole family apart from his little brother. The light hurt her eyes and she focused yet again on the dying man. To heal him only for him to die by the land of another ninja who would leave him to rot or leave him in the hands of Sasori to make his life of hard work worthwhile? But that would kill him! All the questions just circled around in her head like a cloud of vultures waiting to dive onto a unlucky corpse.

Sakura staggered back a few steps and stumbled over her feet. Sasori grabbed her arm and she stopped moving.

"Sakura," he said gently. "Sakura, look at me."

Sakura was still staring at the man on the table. His face twisted in pain, chest moving with shallow breaths. Sasori grabbed her chin and twisted her head to face him. Her innocent green eyes were shiny as if she was holding back tears and she looked dazed as if she didn't really know what to do. She wasn't looking at Sasori, she was looking through him, seeing things only in her mind. Leaving her standing, he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a unused syringe and a jar of liquid. Putting in the needle and drawing up some of the cloudy fluid, he watched Sakura and wondered he had been too hasty. He also wanted to know what she was thinking of but for the first time in a while, she seemed impenetrable..

He made sure that there was no air in the needle and slid it into Sakura's neck. She didn't appear to even notice and once the medicine kicked in, her eyes slid shut and she started to fall. Sasori caught her and supported her weight with his chakra strings. He then carried her into her room and put her on the bed, hoping by the time she woke up from her drugged sleep she would have sorted out everything in her mind. He only had three days before the poison would kill the man and so he had a lot of work to do.

Life and death. Death and life. A life of death? Groaning, Sakura slowly returned to the land of the living, her head pounding with a headache. Infusing her hand with healing chakra, she placed it on her head and soothed the pain. She rolled to the edge of the bed and slid her legs from underneath the duvet. Sakura followed but soon lay on the floor to start her daily workout. She didn't bother counting, her mind was too unfocused to keep track and she knew she was going to keep going until she had worked it all out.

Her muscles were protesting and she collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. Sakura felt like her abdominal muscles were tightly wound and would snap if she did any more sit ups so she lay still wondering if she had come to terms with everything. Did she really understand any of it? All the confusion seemed to have disappeared. There was a man, near death, who would be turned into a puppet. There was nothing she could do to stop it so she begun to accept it.

After a long hot shower to relax her tensed body, Sakura dressed and went to stand in the hallway. A few seconds she stood there hesitantly, halfway between the lab and the workroom, before she turned sharply on her heel and entered the latter. She knelt in her usual place and began practicing moving her little doll. After moving the larger baby puppet, Sakura wished her puppets were bigger. She had probably learnt all that she could from the small practice puppet. Green eyes slid over to the puppets hanging from the ceiling racks like hung corpses, the large life size puppets no longer appearing creepy and threatening. She looked away, killing the urge to use one. Sasori would not be happy. She had to earn his trust.

Sasori was relieved she was awake and practicing like normal. He had worked all night and for a break walked into the workroom where Sakura sat.

"As I am busy, it it up to you to make your first puppet."

Sakura gasped and jumped to her feet. Something new to learn and challenge her mind. She was always desperate for a challenge to prove herself, she realised. Sasori turned and shuffled a stack of large paper, riddled in lines and diagrams. Finally he had found the one he wanted and handed it to her.

"Help yourself to the wood in the store cupboard. Need any help, go and look at the book you read when you first arrived." Sakura grinned remembering how it made her fall asleep, this would be interesting. "If you are really stuck, ask me, but I won't appreciate the disturbances."

"Yes, Sasori-danna!" Sakura accepted the sheets of paper from him, there were three, and as she scanned them Sasori turned and started walking out. "And thank you,"

"You're welcome, Sakura,"

Sakura read each of the instructions and began.

She hesitantly opened the door in the workroom that led to the storeroom. It was pitch black and her hand reached out, struggling to find the pull to turn the light on. Eventually she grasped it and flooded the room with light from a naked bulb hanging from the ceiling. Sakura walked inside and looked around, it was very organised and tidy. Otherwise, she thought, you'd spend more time looking for what you need than crafting a puppet. Her instructions were for a puppet made out of pine and so she made her way over for the corner devoted to the honey coloured wood. There they were split into groups of size and length. Using her strength, Sakura lifted a few large pieces into her arms and carried them to the large desk inside. On the wall were hanging tools that looked clean and well cared for. Sakura decided to start small and collected some small bits of pine she could carve into finger joints.

And hour later she had made most of the parts for the hand and had even drilled the hole the soft metal skeleton would go through, holding all the parts together. Sakura's eyes itched with all the sawdust in the air and her hands stung were she had got splinters under her nails. She kept telling herself pain didn't really matter as she could just heal herself. Brushing her hair out her eyes again, she left a smear of pale dust on her forehead. It matched the other smears over her cheeks and the one she put on her nose when she scratched it. Pulling herself out of the concentrated state she was in she glanced at the mess she had made of the desk and precision tools and sighed. She was going to have to clear that all up, but she was definitely going to build the hand first.

As she rubbed her temples with stinging hands (leaving more marks) she had a flashback of destroying all of Sasori's puppets before. All those puppets which must had taken so long to build because they all had hidden compartments and switches. Not to mention how long she had been sitting and watch him build new ones and not once had he complained. If Naruto had destroyed something she worked hard on she would send him to hell with her fury. Sakura felt hideously guilty. Looking at the scattered pieces she had made to perfection, she had the urge to apologise. Remembering what he was doing in the lab, Sakura felt she couldn't face him there... she wasn't ready for that again. If he came to her, she was definitely going to say something about it. That's what frustrated her about Naruto - he never knew how to say sorry. And Sasuke just wouldn't admit he did anything wrong. All the times he hurt her.

Sakura shook her head, it was bad to dwell on the past, she should focus on now. Working carefully she strung all the parts together with the metal wire, the pieces slotting together like a puzzle, the rounded bottom edges freely moving in the sockets in the upper part of the joint below it. Sakura felt satisfied with a job well done. Almost to when she saved someone's life with surgery. And compared to some of the surgeries, the hand was harder to do. Feeling almost giddy, Sakura attached chakra threads to the hand and flipped it palm down. Smiling, she made it walk like something out of a movie. She didn't want to work on another hand so soon after the first and decided to work on the arm. Unusually the arm was to be hollow and the hand attached to it with a hinge so it could flip up to show it. Picking up a chisel, Sakura began to shape it.

Later when Sasori came to check on her she had done one whole arm and was starting work on the other. Her arms looked like wood themselves with the amount of sawdust on them. Sakura turned when she heard the door open, and she stood quickly to face him. The sudden rush went to her head and she blacked out. A second later her eyesight returned and she realised Sasori was supporting her with one arm around her back and their faces were quite close. For a second she forget what she was going to say then it came flooding back.

"-I'msorryfordestroyingallyourpuppets," she mumbled looked away bashfully. Sasori looked down on her sawdust covered face and thought she looked quite like a doll. He stood her on her feet and pulled away.

She apologised? Not what he was ever expecting from the Konoha medic nin but maybe she had changed more than he realised.

"It was understandable in the circumstances," His emotionless voice stated.

"Yes, but, it's just, the amount of work that goes into one-"

"It's fine Sakura." If he could smile he might have done so. Even Deidera thought puppetry was slightly worthless compared to his idea of 'art'. Sasori moved past the silent girl and examined what she had done so far. She was working slowly but very precisely and that's what was important. "You're doing well. There is nothing I can spot that would cause difficulty."

From Sasori that was really high praise. Sakura glowed with happiness. This is why she had worked hard throughout school. There was nothing like getting recognition for working well. Her smile was sweet and her eyes shone with something Sasori couldn't place.

After Sasori left, needing to get on with his own work, Sakura returned to her puppet with gusto. Even though she didn't lose any of her quality. She was going to make the best first puppet ever. The pile of discarded wood shavings grew around her feet, the sawdust was clogging up the tools and the air. Finally Sakura knew she couldn't do anymore or she would start making mistakes. She could hardly see the instructions for the mess. She swept the sawdust into pile and put it into the barrel Sasori collected to make the wood glue. The wood shavings went into the bin and with a wet flannel she wiped the tiny dust particles from the table and the tools and dried them carefully.

Sakura winced as her rosy pink hands met the cold water in the bathroom sink. Using her least painful hand she used the green healing chakra to pull out the splinters, even the minuscule ones and heal the skin behind it. Then she swapped over and did the other hand, sighing with relief. She hadn't noticed her hands had got that bad. Sakura supposed it was that it was a gradual process. Like the toad and boiling water. If you put a toad in boiling water it would just leap out. If you put it in cold water and slowly heated it up, it would boil to death.

A cold shiver ran up her spine. Was she the toad in the Akatsuki water? What did they want her for? What was she even doing here. Than she remembered she was building a puppet and was now Sasori's apprentice. Why would he teach her if she was going to die anyway? The worry fled her and she realised if she ever got out of here she could boast she was trained by a Sannin and by a member of the Akatsuki - not many people could say that. Apart from Sasuke of course.

* * *

Sorry again for slow update. And I have coursework and exams coming but I'll try and get it up faster than this one took me.

Thanks JUCHKO I corrected a few mistakes but I'm sure there is plenty more to find. I don't know how I manage to mix my tenses up and I never spot them either so thanks.

VV


	6. chapter VI

WOW! **Shashuko the Paisley Maiden **reviewed only a couple of minutes after I updated Thanks!

And **overlordofnobodies**, **Kamikaze Hakkeshu **and **auraclaritykat, Cster, Crystalkyubbi-chan, aznkitty180, weirdlittleslytherin, ArjunaAnja, T. A. Raskelt, JUCHKO, otaku no baka, crimsonkunoichi13**,** Millenium Ring and Winchester, Shadow Wolf Princess24, vampire-freek000, hikiaru and Blacknayami x2!**

The lovely long reviews are really helpful and greatly appreciated! I can't believe people like this story sometimes because I look back and just see lots of mistakes :P Which I promise to go over once I've finished or in a spare moment (I've edited the last chapter a bit and I've changed the -sama to -danna :) )

I love all your reviews - they feed my muses. And I keep wanting to add romance but the characters just seem to fight it as it would push them out of character but I'll start working on it.

reason for extreme lateness: all my lessons gave coursework and 2 final exams in the same month (the exams in the same week- a day apart)

Also thanks to **Moon-of-Sadness, 7deadlysins,** **devilYuki, People-stare-I-Glare**, **Strgazer, Dawn's-Dusk, Iovershadow**, **Anita Marie Teslow,KawaiixXBrokenXxNeko**,** Humming LadyBug, DynamicDuo 911, Croisee **and** mindless words for the adds to faves and alerts!**

**It's my birthday today! I plan on getting another update out by this weekend 'kay. Please forgive me for being so slow **

**playdoll**

Everyday Sakura got up, worked out and then spent the rest of the day in the storeroom. Slowly but surely her puppet was pulling together. The last thing she had to do was make the head with the movable jaw.

Sakura had carved all the other parts beautifully because there were exact measurements and instructions. For the face she had a free reign and she didn't know what to make it look like. Her first attempt was going fine until a mistake cracked the nose and brow bone which weakened the structure so she started again. Finding it hard without something to go by she went to her room and returned with a small mirror she leaned on the wall.

She started with the nose because that was obviously the thing that protruded out the most. Then her brow and cheek bones she shaped with sand paper, not wanting to take too much. She carefully excavated the eye sockets and the upper part of her mouth. On a separate piece of wood she made the bottom half of her mouth and her chin. By this time Sakura was more talented at using the tools and it turned out quite well. It looked more like a sister of Sakura, than a model of herself as their was only a slight resemblance. Finally Sakura laced the metal through all the parts and attached hinges. Sitting on the table in front of her was a full life size puppet and Sakura was ecstatic.

Her head was hurting from all the concentrating she had done, she felt like she was going cross eyed. Sakura stretched her arms upwards and felt the crack judder across her shoulders and she felt a lot looser. She still had an achy neck from looking down for hours everyday but they was only so much her chakra could do. Her clothes seemed to be permanantly dusty, when they were cleaned they were only that way for a few minutes as she walked in the room. As soon as she sat down in the padded seat, a cloud of dust would surround her.

Carefully, Sakura got to her feet. She didn't want to pass out again. That was mainly because she got so engrossed in her work she forgot to eat. Now would be a good enough time for a snack, she thought, brushing dust of her clothes and leaving her black jacket over the back of the chair, leaving her in the white tank top. She moved silently through the hall, pausing for a second outside the lab's closed door wondering what was happening inside. She continued up the steps and quietly snuck through the house. Fortunately all the other members were normally out or in their own sections and she rarely came across them anymore. Sakura reached the kitchen. She always wondered why they didn't have servants but they obviously did not trust anyone, Sakura found it funny they had to cook and clean up after themselves. Who thinks of a member of the Akatsuki ironing his clothes? Sakura grinned and opened the fridge.

Her green gaze went over all the cartons and she decided on a glass of tomato juice. She got it out and poured it into a glass on the sideboard and drank it all down in one go, Sakura licked her lips and put the carton back and washed the glass, leaving it on the sideboard to drain. The kitchen was very plain with white tiles on the floor, white cupboards, grey marble top and grey walls. Sakura looked at a basket that wasn't there before. The woven bowl was filled with fruit. Sakura looked into it eagerly and pulled out a bright green apple and began eating it while looking out the window into the gardens. She didn't want to take it back the the storeroom and have it go dusty. While holding with one hand she began rubbing her neck with the other, trying to ease the tension twisted there. Her hair was in the way so she twisted it out of the way over her shoulder. It had gotten even longer, she noticed with surprise.

Sasori was done as well. Even though Sakura was dying to know what he was doing she had left him in peace.

888

Naruto paced inside the little shop furiously, causing a breeze to ruffle the piles of dried herbs and plants around.

"She has bright pink hair, you sure you haven't seen anyone like that?"

Pakkun looked up from sniffing on the floor. "She might have been in here but it was a while ago but all the herbs are masking any scent."

The team had been pulled around the countryside by Naruto, trying to get any scent trails and they finally found a little village Sakura possibly could have been too. Although they wanted to find Sasuke, Sakura was more important because she hadn't gone willingly and who knew what she was going through at the hands of the murderous Akatsuki.

Kayo looked at the energetic teen in the orange and black outfit. She couldn't recall anyone of their descriptions.

"We appreciate your help," Kakashi stated, scratching the side of his head. "Any travellers come by recently?"

"Travellers are always coming here, we're an isolated village on the way to many places. I must admit not many of them come into my shop."

"But the puppet man made poisons didn't he? He'd come here for supplies." Naruto chimed, pleased that he had thought of something.

"That's why we came in here Naruto." Pakkun said, shaking his head.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help but the only people who bought enough was a family. A man and his wife and child."

"No, the one we're looking for is just a man with a female captive."

"Well anyway it was the wife who gave me the list of what she needed." Kayo was trying to remember the occasion.

"What were they wearing?" Naruto questioned eagerly. Always so positive and hopeful but he was almost at the end of his tether. Both Sasuke and Sakura missing.

"Naruto," Kakashi said warningly, "They aren't the people we're looking for. Do you sell herbs that could be turned into a poison?" He asked the older woman who bristled with his accusation.

"The woman was really knowledgeable in herb lore. I don't sell poisonous herbs to just anyone!" She crossed her arms and glared at the males invading her little shop.

"See, Kakashi-sensei, it could be Sakura she did the antidote for the poison before... What were they wearing?" Naruto repeated

"Black cloaks and a broad rimmed hat that had white strands hanging from it." Both ninja stiffened at the description of the well know hat. They had finally found something.

"Did they say where they were going?"

"I can't recall, good luck finding her. But I think you might be mistaken, she didn't look like a prisoner."

Naruto visibly deflated. Pakkun poked his leg, "It's the best lead we have so far,"

888

Sakura sat opposite her puppet. How was she going to do this? Closing her eyes she reached out and attached her chakra to the points she used on the little doll before. She opened one eye, then the other and twitched a few fingers. The puppet juddered. Sakura stood slowly and tried to make it stand too. It rose messily and looked like it could collapse any second.

Least it hadn't fallen apart, Sakura thought, her brow furrowed in concentration. She moved the fingers attached to the legs and tried to make it walk while supporting it's back so it stood upright. It looked like a zombie lurching towards her. Sakura realised she would need more strings attached to it to make it move realistically, but a zombie was good enough for now she thought, grinning. It was similar to watching your child take it's first steps mused Sakura.

Did she compare her puppet to a baby?! Sakura sniggered at herself continuing to make the puppet move about.

Sasori stood in the doorway, unnoticed by the pink-haired puppeteer. He was about to walk in when he heard her laugh. He realised it was the first time that he had noticed. He couldn't remember if she had laughed before but looking at the dusted glamour of the girl he realised he would have done if she had. Just seeing her take joy in his work lifted his spirits.

"Well done," Sasori stated. Sakura head shot round instantly and grinned. She was chuffed with her work she had put so much damn time and effort into it. She stepped aside and tried to make the puppet stand forward. She was flinging her arms up and out trying to pull the right chakra threads and eventually she gave up and supported it with an arm around its waist. The image of Sakura standing next to a puppet that looked a bit like her was an odd experience for Sasori. Sakura would have been a beautiful puppet, preserved for eternity, the finest art. However there was a small part of him that was glad she wasn't because she was revelling in learning his art.

"May I take a closer look?" He asked politely.

Sakura nodded and regained her chakra control so it could stand without her holding it. Sasori moved forwards and Sakura wondered how he made his own body puppet, it moved so smoothly.

"Firstly attach your chakra to these points." Sakura got close enough to touch it and focused on the areas he suggested. "Here are the easiest places to move, without straining chakra, also they are near the release point should you need to discard any joints." He studied the puppet and was surprised at the quality of it. "I can hardly believe this is your first puppet Sakura." The girl flushed with the praise and looked over her puppet's shoulder to look Sasori in the eye and gave him a shy smile.

"Ever since I was little I was in need of pertaining perfection. I can memorize things easily and been a text-book example in most things in the academy," she paused, "I was never outstanding like the others," like Sasuke she finished mentally wondering why she told him so much. Maybe she missed the way everyone in Konoha talked to each other.

Sasori saw the change in her eyes, she wasn't any longer glowing but almost looking darkly as if she remembered something upsetting. He noticed with a start he could understand the slight changes her range of emotions caused. Sasori wondered when this creeped up on him, he had never been able to grasp emotions personally after all the heartache and other peoples seemed too complex to understand or alternately incomprehensible for a wooden man to interpret.

"Practice moving the puppet and I'll will take you outside for the space once you are used to it."

"Yes, Sasori-danna," Sakura was uplifted by the thought of going outside. She found being without natural light for too long always affected her, making her feel stifled and suffocated. But each time it took her longer and longer to feel that way.

Sasori's new collection of puppets was steadily growing, however the man made puppet from the village was no where to be seen. Sakura assumed Sasori was keeping him hidden because of her and she appreciated the gesture. However Tsunade always threw Sakura in at the deep end and she was never going to get over it this way, the anticipation of the dead looming over her subconscious everyday pulled her focus although she was improving steadily at moving the larger doll.

While being allowed to used her chakra to move her puppet she started to practice her chakra blades, which she had used to help or hinder others. Now it was the only weapon she had and would be unnoticeable because it was the same technique as the threads. With her increase of knowledge in that area, Sakura had learnt how to extend the chakra blade to the end of a chakra thread, so she wouldn't even need to be near her victim. Her opponent, she corrected in her mind.

Sasori only had his threads attached to Sakura's ankles, it was a waste to do more when she obviously wasn't going to go anywhere. He no longer had the shock each time she moved, more of an aware attachment and he wondered if it was similar to the ties between other people. He didn't want to remove the threads completely because she was still a Konoha ninja, a Kunoichi on top of that and she could just be lying in wait. He didn't want to admit he was loathed to remove the bond that forcefully held the girl to him.


	7. Chapter VII

THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS. It's lovely to know you haven't abandoned me because I've been so slow - Particular thanks to Blacknayami who chased me up a bit!

Wonderful reviews, I seem to making the same errors each time! ahh I need to get better.

**Thanks to slack-jawed cheese hugger, T. A. Raskelt, Anita Marie Teslow, overlordofnobodies, SakuraEmma29, Blacknayami, aznkitty180, Shashuko the Paisley Maiden, Crystalkyubbi-chan, JUCHKO **and** DynamicDuo 911**

46 people on alerts, it's quite intimidating - most I have got ever (beats my previous 1 on here :P) If anyone has ideas you're welcome to suggest stuff, it'll keep my fingers typing. It's such a great pairing and I'm not sure how to do it justice.. All you people seem to have really interesting user names.. If there's any stories behind them I'd love to hear it :P

* * *

**Playdoll**

Sakura had been cooped up inside for a while. Even if she was offered to go out she probably would have declined, choosing instead to work on her puppet until she was able to move her adequately.

At first she just worked on arm movements. Sakura was using a hand for each wooden arm but as she improved she tried to use more strings on each finger, eventually she was able to move each arm with one finger. Sakura found it easier to correlate the sides of the puppet with her hands. If the puppet faced away Sakura attached the chakra threads to the back, left to left. If it was towards her, she attached the threads to the front, her left to the puppets right. She realised it might not be the smartest thing to get used to because in battle she wouldn't be able to choose which way the puppet would have to face. Once she could move the puppets arms as easily as her own she attempted to stand her up. It was harder than it sounded. Sakura could have held her up purely by the chakra but it would drain her reserves quickly so in a way she had to learn to walk again. Something that was so easy for Sakura was hard to translate into finger movements. She hadn't mastered it by the time she introduced the arm gestures again but she thought she might as well struggle with it all.

Sakura slowly improved but it didn't seem like it. She was in a endless cycle of attaching chakra threads, reattaching them to better points, lifting the puppet off the floor or chair over and over. Day by day the interval between each stop became less and less until it was a rare occurrence. She wasn't perfect but she was capable.

"It's time we went outside," Sasori said, pulling a puppet off the hooks that shrouded the room. Sakura looked up from making some final adjustments to her puppet, Jun. She had followed Sasori's lead and named her puppet. Sakura felt more comfortable with her then, like she was almost a real person, there to help Sakura. Someone who didn't look down or underestimate her. That was the reason why she chose Jun, meaning obedient.

"A.. Are you going to spar with me, Sasori-danna?" Sakura rose quickly, pulling Jun up with a few moves of her hands.

"Well you're moving so well inside by yourself, a spar will show your progress." He was reminded of the last time when they used the tiny models.

Neither wasted any words as they walked through and out of the house into the large garden. Sasori already knew how excited she was to go outside by the almost skip in her step and the half-smile playing on her face. He admired the way her puppet was neatly following her, like a servant almost. Sasori felt that puppets grew into the name you give them, just like any child or named object does until you can imagine it no other way. Jun might not be the name for her puppet it for looking at it he believed he could see something in the wooden eyes that felt it was being restricted. Sasori didn't know how to explain without sounding insane. He couldn't imagine his Sakura being something else than cherry blossom. Especially with her long pink hair. Tightening the chakra control of the threads that slowly laced up Sakura's spine and joints as they reached the main door, Sasori realised he had called Sakura "his". It must have been because she was under his tutelage, his student. Nothing more.

So finely tuned to the chakra after living with it, day in and out for so long, Sakura could feel the threads strength increase. Although she could still move easily, she was painfully aware of the complete control he had over her. Sakura gave a small smile, invisible to all as she faced a blank wall. Sasori never treated her like a burden.

The two puppets followed their masters, as controlled to do, to a flat area of land. It had once started out as a lush field of grass but obvious wear and tear had reduced the most used areas to dry dirt land. The female puppet, Jun was the same size as her Mistress and was a golden brown, dark lines running in different directions of each separate bit of wood although the girl had tried her best to keep it in line. If you looked closely you could see little nicks and dents where a chisel had slipped or another tool had accidentally caused harm. Compared the the masculine puppet beside her, she looked tatty but she moved smoothly, ordered but the veins of chakra bringing her to a sort of life. The other puppet, called Hitoshi, by his master for his level, even tempered approach to battle was one of the most reliable puppets. He moved slow and steady compared to the little steps of the beginner. If puppets could feel he might have felt apprehensive about battling one so weak. Little did he know - if he thought that is - there was nothing to worry about.

Sakura's training had been brutal, no matter how long ago it was, Tsunade's teachings would never escape her mind. As the puppets sparred in hand to hand combat, Jun was fast and able to defend and attack as well as Sakura ever did. It seemed finally being able to do what she had been brought up to, after such confinement gave her the confidence and freedom to made her work well. Sasori's puppet could have gone at multiple times human speed, with Sasori's expertise being what it was, but he kept it moving at a trained ninja speed so his protegee could slowly build up experience.

The "clunk" the puppets made on connecting arms, fists and kicks was almost a lulling sound, Sakura thought. Like wooden wind chimes. Her concentration wavered and Hitoshi maneuvered Jun into a position where, if she was human, could break her neck. Sakura raised Jun's arms and fixed each finger carefully round the male puppets arms. Taking a deep breath Sakura forced her chakra in speed down the threads and it collected in the wooden hands and she was able to fling the puppets hold off her. Sakura didn't use enough strength to break Hitoshi, just enough to get free.

The two puppets circled around waiting for a good opening in the other to attack by. It was a strange sight, the real humans standing still as though they were the wooden ones. They were in deep concentration, the only signs of movement being the seemingly random sequence their fingers moved in. Suddenly the larger puppet charged to it's opponent at twice the speed. Sakura raised her arms to give her better mobility. She had practiced moving so much she knew what each finger moved but in this situation it was started to fly out her mind. Biting her lip, she forced the information to return before she made a mistake. Like remembering all her medical training in a life and death situation, every detail is vital.

Sakura wasn't attempting any fancy moves, Jun moved ungracefully but blocked and parried successfully. Sasori on the other hand was watching everything carefully, his puppet, her puppet, her. Sakura. She needed to concentrate but she was concentrating too much. Hitoshi started to do a combination of punches, slowly getting faster. Sakura blocked the first few fine but as the tempo increased she found it hard to co-ordinate her hands. There was no chance she could attack because she had to keep blocking. Hitoshi suddenly ducked and shot out with both hands curled into fists, aiming for her torso. There was nothing Sakura could do in time, her hands clenched inadvertently, causing Jun to almost curl into a ball. Realising what she did had an effect, she shot out her fingers and the puppet almost dove forwards into the attack. Trying to compensate, Sakura moved one hand, knocking Jun slightly of balance and kicked the opposite leg out to stop falling over. This foot knocked into Hitoshi's chest as he was coming up and flung him backwards. It took less than two seconds and Sakura was left slightly out of breath, heart pounding.

That was what puppetry was all about. Sasori stopped Hitoshi's landing and stood him upright, looking no worse for wear. Sasori strode over to the girl, past the puppet who was frozen in her final move. Sakura was looking down at her hands, her face covered by her hair. Her head shot up as she felt Sasori approach and he was presented with a blinding smile.

"Sasori-danna," She began. She wanted to say more but could decide how she wanted to say what she meant, what she was feeling. Her eyes glittered as she starred into Sasori's own.

A cold wind blew causing the pink strands to fly around Sakura's head like a rosy halo. Goosebumps appeared on her neck and arms she just finally realised in the excitement of coming outside and battling that she forget her cloak and her hands were being to get numb.

"You are cold?" Sasori didn't wait for a reply and gave her the black cloak he constantly wore. It would waste time if she got cold and sick now, obviously.

"But what about you?" Sakura said, her slight frame shrouded in heavy material. It wasn't particularly heated as if a warm blooded person had been wearing it but it wasn't icy. There was a gentle heat that surrounded her and kept the chill at bay.

"I am not affected by weather as much as others." He was dressed in loose black trousers and a pale long sleeve shirt that covered up the wooden joints she knew he had. Sakura didn't know what to make of the offering but she was cold and just accepted it. She smiled and thanked him while pulling the material tight around her. She appeared sweet and harmless in that moment in time, but Sasori knew better. She was the one girl that had almost killed him. An Akatsuki. He wondered why she was staying at their head quarters so well when it obviously wasn't where she wanted to be. Even when they left the enclosure she didn't cut the chakra hold he had on her and run.

She was either very smart or she was past the point of trying.

Sakura was unsettled by his gaze. That's how she would have described it. A twisting feeling inside. Somehow she didn't feel uncomfortable, neither did he. Hours of silence had gotten them used to each other.

"Let's go back inside." Sasori placed a hand on her back and they moved back towards the house. "Remember your puppet, Sakura."

She flushed and mentally smacked herself for such a school girl error. "Oh of course, sorry Sasori-danna,"

With a start, Jun came back to life and stuttered into motion. Hitoshi seemed to wait for her, as soon as she got near they walked next to each other. The mixture of real and pretend people walked through the house until they reached the workroom. Chakra threads were removed from the puppets and suddenly they lost all personality and became large dolls.

"Remember to take care of your puppet, oil the joints and check for any damage, however small because it can cause bigger effects later on."

Sakura nodded. She understood because it was the same with people. A small concussion could cause a brain hemorrhage. Sasori turned to leave.

"Sasori-danna?" Sakura called out to his retreating back.

"Yes?" He instinctively moved closer to her and her bright jade eyes gazed up at him.

"I can never thank you enough for teaching me, I have learnt so much from you." She dropped into a neat bow, head down.

Sasori reached out and placed a hand under her chin and made her face him. She was looking very earnest and rose from her bow causing Sasori to bring his hand back.

"I've have hardly taught anything, you are a natural. You're developing it into your very own artform." Sakura's eyes shone and her face broke out in the biggest smile he had ever seen directed at him making him wonder why he hadn't made her smile more often.

"Really!" Her face was flushed with pride.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise. I take it very seriously, Sakura. That reminds me, your puppet's name?"

"It displeases you?" Sakura rushed away leaving a very empty space around him. She slowly returned, leading her puppet from the wall, chakra reattached.

"I don't mean it like that, I think she has more to offer than that. Don't underestimate your first puppet."

Her eyes widened in understanding, maybe remembering his own first puppets of his parents that were almost able to kill him.

"Well do you have any suggestions?" Sakura twirled her fingers almost without realising, causing the puppet to spin on one leg and raise her arms out as if she was holding onto something. Sasori loved seeing her surprise each time she moved a puppet inadvertently and it almost appeared like it moved itself. That's when you see the true ability of the puppet and puppeteer.

"..Mai," whispered Sakura.

..Meaning dance. A perfect choice, Sasori thought. Sakura tore her eyes away form her first puppet, Mai, and looked at Sasori. They had shared an amazing moment and Sakura didn't even realise it yet.

* * *

**As always thanks for any adds to faves, alerts etc and especially reviews! You are all great!**

Edited a mistake pointed out by** JUCHKO!**

* * *


	8. Chapter IIX

Thanks to **Cster , aznkitty180, overlordofnobodies **(I agree about Sasori and I'll work on the other.. Mai will get weapons eventually), **Crystalkyubbi-chan, DynamicDuo 911, slack-jawed cheese hugger **(really immense tale behind your name, made me snigger), **Shashuko the Paisley Maiden, LittleFoxDemon, SakuraEmma29, haipa-chan, gxs2pmsing, Blacknayami, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Aurora-Powerpunk **and** XxMiyakaxX**

**Playdoll**

Sakura practiced with Mai everyday inside and the few minutes she was allowed outside each day. To say she improved was an understatement. She got to the stage she could control Mai roughly with one hand and spar with her although it wasn't that worthwhile as she knew what the doll was going to do but any exercise was better than losing all of her initial ability.

Sometimes if Sasori also brought a puppet out she would spar against that or would just let Mai do the fighting for her. For a first puppet, Mai joints moved smoothly. Her elbow got locked once but Sakura adjusted it and it was as good as new.

Once Sakura got thrown by a hard hit to her chest. As she sat up gasping she realised she might have cracked a rib. She prepared her healing chakra on her hand but she felt it was a little harder to control as normal. When she finally set the bone in the right place and repaired the damage, Sakura examined her chakra. She had always had perfect control - this slight waver was worrying. Was the lack of practice screwing with her ability? She closed her eyes but was unable to spot anything out of the ordinary in her system as she scanned it quickly.

"Sasori-danna?"

"Yes,"

"My control isn't perfect anymore. I don't know what's caused it," Sakura tried to keep her voice to the emotionless tone she had used daily but a hint of panic crept in. Was she gradually losing her only creditable aspect?

The panic was clearly visible in her wide, innocent eyes, staring at Sasori hoping he would find the answer. Sasori had walked over when she healed herself. His puppet had struck her then he berated himself - they were only sparring - there was no need for him to do that. The uncomfortable feeling he had only grew as he saw her almost imperceptibly stiffen and he feared the worst about her injury.

Sasori realised what the reason was quickly. He crouched so he was the eye level with her.

"Holding chakra threads everyday has simply increased your capabilities. You have a larger reserve now and you're not used to it. It's been gradual and as you used chakra threads every day, your control for that increased too. However your healing chakra has been rarely used. Just do more control techniques until you regain what you've lost."

Sakura's let out a sigh of relief. Working on control... that was something she was good at.

A few days later Sakura was outside, enjoying the fresh air without working for once. Mai was next to her, sprawled on the floor. It was late in the afternoon and the sky had started to darken. Sasori had never paid much attention to nature but when he was with Sakura, he tried to see what she was seeing. Sakura had laid down on a grassy area and watched as opaque purple clouds drifted across an rich yellow ochre sky. It was that time when the colours of the world seemed to shift into negative or sepia tones.

The clouds seemed to appear from one side of the wall and travel across the whole enclosed area before disappearing out of sight. Sakura ached to be free, just going where the wind took her. She looked at Sasori. She wouldn't have survived without his teaching, without something to focus on. Sasori wondered how she was seeing him. Did his wooden body appear more human in the half light?

"Eh Sasori." A rough voice called.

"Kisame," Sasori replied.

Sakura looked back up to the sky, appearing not to listen when in fact she was straining her ears to hear every word. Kisame, the one Maito Gai had an infallible ability to annoy. Sakura schooled her features so the smile wouldn't show.

"I'm bored, Itachi says we have to wait before we go on another mission. I see you've trained the little kunoichi."

"What is it that you require then?"

"I would like to spar with her." Inner Sakura's voice crept up from inside as a tiny whisper _"He's talking as if your not here! Rude!" _Sakura felt the stirrings of anger.

"Well that might not be possible, you see-"

"-I wouldn't mind" Sakura interrupted, standing in a fluid motion and facing the blue skinned man that was leaning on his sword. She ran a hand through her hair to get out any grass or leaves and was silent as Sasori rose.

"As you wish," Sakura moved and pulled Mai to her feet and the strange gathering of a girl, a man that looked like a shark and a man made out of wood made their way to the training ground.

There was a least three metres between the two. Sakura had her arms outstretched controlling Mai. Sakura weighed up what she knew of her sparring opponent, she heard of that vicious sword that wore you down with the hundreds of tiny razor sharp scales, not forgetting it's ability to absorb your chakra at a touch. He was huge, and muscular - you'd have to be to use that sword. Least it was only a spar.

He was still leaning on his sword... Did he want her to make the first move? He shrugged of his Akatsuki cloak and threw it over a tree branch.

"I can see you eyeing Samehada. As your only a little girl I shall leave it here for the moment." He stood it in the ground behind him.

Sakura gritted her teeth. She hated being seen as weak. Narrowing her eyes, she made Mai fly forwards. The best thing about puppets, she thought with a smile - they moved as fast as you could move your fingers, without the problem of weight and balance.

Kisame blocked the punch just in time. She was fast for a kunoichi. He retaliated with a kick to Mai's torso. Sakura pulled her away at the same speed as the kick so it had less damage. It was her first puppet thank you very much! She was not going to be broken by some brute!

Sakura channeled a portion of the chakra strength down the chakra threads, it was easier to take hits this way without worrying the wood would break. They continued for another five minutes while Sakura steadily increased the strength in Mai. Mai was moving at an inhuman speed and grace, sometimes dodging impossible hits because she could be pulled out of harms way. Sakura was reminded of when Chiyo used her as a puppet. It was nice to be controlled, she had felt secure. Kisame was finding it needed more effort to block, even he could feel the force of the blows, nothing like the light taps he had been expecting. Just a strong puppet, he thought. If I can seperate the two...

Sakura wasn't prepared when Kisame pulled Samehada out of the ground and waved it in the air. Suddenly her chakrathreads with pulling on her and she realised as Mai fell to the floor, lifeless, that it was going to the sword. The panic momentarally flashed in her eyes and Kisame grinned as her eyes flew about.

"So you think you are a good puppeteer? You didn't put up much of a fight," He moved Samehada closer to her and touched it to her side hoping to drain a bit more chakra when it suddenly turned into a log. A replacement jutsu?

"You forgot I'm also a medic and a kunoichi. Don't move. I have a chakra scapal right next to your main artery above your heart."

Kisame grimaced. Aslong as Itatchi didn't hear about this. He was just caught off guard that was all.

"I yield," He muttered.

"Good, we must do it again sometime," She sneered. "What did you think Sasori-danna?" Kisame watched as the little girl pulled up her puppet and left.

He scratched his head and collected his cloak. What was it about people from Konoha?! His blood boiled at the memory of the spandex wearing frog.

8888

"Naruto, the search for Sasuke is more important," Kakashi was sitting in a tree as Naruto boiled some water for his ramen.

"Because Sasuke is your favourite Kakashi-senpai?" Naruto retorted. The worry for his team mates was almost a physical wound.

"Don't be silly, Naruto!" Kakashi put down his favourite book and landed next to the distraught boy. "We don't even know if Sakura is alive. Or where she would be... Our searches were fruitless. At least with Orochimaru we have a chance. Once we have Sasuke we will be able to find Sakura, easy."

Naruto looked like the lost kid he had been in the past. "We supposed to be a team. Why? Why, Senpai?"

8888

Sakura walked inside with a skip in her step. She won! She beat an S-class missing nin! It wasn't a proper battle but it counted a little bit. He wouldn't underestimate her again!

"I was impressed, Sakura. You blended the art of puppetry with your usual techniques very well."

"Thank you!" Sakura called over her shoulder. She was a little exhausted, using the enhanced strength through the chakra threads took a lot out of her so it was a good thing Kisame decided to cut off Mai when he did. She stopped just before her room and turned to face him.

"Thank you very much! I couldn't have done that if you hadn't taught me, Sasori-danna." Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around Sasori. She pulled away before he could react and disappeared into her room.

"You'r very welcome," Sasori whispered, wondering what the tightening feeling he had in his chest was.

Sakura couldn't quite believe what she had done but she refused to overthink it, it seemed right at the time. How else could she show gratitude to the only one to help her since she'd been here? He spent time with her everyday so she had companionship, he no longer controlled her movements so she had the shreds of freedom and he was teaching her to be stronger. So no one precious to her could leave her behind again. Sakura laid on her bed and shut her eyes trying to recall Sasuke's face in her mind. It was hard. Any image she managed to create was sneering at her or calling her useless. Clenching her fists, Sakura let the memories go and just relaxed. A face with red hair and molten brown eyes rose in her mind.

Why was she thinking of him? Why had she hugged him earlier? The questions made her slightly uncomfortable so she pushed them to the back of her mind amongst the questions "Will I ever get out?" and "Will I ever see Naruto-baka again?" where they were locked away tightly. The best thing, she decided, was to only think of the present. Not what has happened and whatever that will happen to her in the future.

That night she tossed and turned before she finally went to sleep, a deep sleep that soothed her features and made her seem at peace. Who knows what exactly she was dreaming of. The past? The future? Or what was unwinding before her very own emerald eyes.

* * *

**Sorry it's a few hundred words shorter but I got it up sooner! At the end of next week I'm on study leave with exams scattered in so I should update soon (and hopefully longer too)! 5330 hits! WOO! Big thanks guys.**

**As always reviews are loved and motivate (I read every single one!) but alerts and adds to faves still make me happy! Any obvious and annoying mistakes please point out - as well as any criticism that'll help me improve (I haven't got a flame yet :P)**

SUPER THANKS TO **JUCHKO** FOR FINDING MISTAKES.

I would never have noticed half of them, but I'm learning each time hopefully ;)

* * *


	9. Chapter IX

Thanks so much to all the reviewers and those still adding me to favourites or alerts. This would not have happened without you.

Extra thanks to Blacknami to chasing me up. Your email was very encouraging and not what I deserve for abandoning this so long! I was finding it so hard to realise what I could do with this story, but I've found a second wind! Also as you all know, life is sometimes too busy. Hope you're still all out there!

Sorry this has taken so long to get out, basically I totally lost direction and motivation.

RECAP: (as it's been a while)

Sakura was blackmailed to save Sasori in the cave, and been held with him ever since. To pass time while she healed Itatchi (Which she tried to drag out for as long as possible) she started to learn the basics of puppetry. Practicing only with little artist dolls she slowly progressed into making her own puppet, learning to respect and appreciate the artfrom/weapon. The time spent with Sasori has made them more accepting and comfortable with each other leading to the point Sasori protects her somewhat from the other members although he allowed her to fight and defeat Kisame with mainly her puppet, Mai, but finishing neatly with a chakra scalpel next to his heart. Meanwhile Naruto's ability to never give up seems to be working as he has a lead from a herb seller in a small town. Will he discover them before Saori takes her to Orochimaru's spy.

* * *

**playdoll/**

One morning when Sakura woke up, Sasori's area seemed very empty. She shook it off to the leftover dregs of a dream she couldn't remember and went to shower.

While she was under the warm spray she thought of the hug and suddenly she realised she really missed the companionship of other people. While she had being kept here she hardly spoke, hardly did anything compared to the way Ino always used to walk with their arms hooked, Naruto's one armed hugs across her shoulders just before she'd blast him with her fist. That was more tradition now, not born out of any real desire to hurt him. She leaned her head back and the warm water shot over her face merging with tears she didn't realise were there.

These emotions were making her weak. Sakura tried again to put them back into a dark corner of her mind where it wouldn't effect her but they refused to go. As she dried and dressed her throat was clenching with suppressed tears. She just about got her emotions under control and went to practice her puppetry with Mai.

888

Sakura was making Mai move round the room like Ino used to do, waltzing around with large strides because Ino's endless legs and impatience made her move constantly. Only Shika could get her to sit and look at clouds for a while. The thoughts all came flooding back and how much she really missed all the rookie 9. Were they even looking for her? Sakura looked up and blinked furiously so the tears she could feel would stay trapped. The door swung open and Sakura dropped Mai in surprise.

It was Sasori and he looked at Sakura with undisguised curiosity. She seemed different today, her eyes were shining brightly and her damp hair seemed to curl around her head and shoulders.

"Good morning,"

"G' morning Sasori-danna," Her voice caught on the first word and was a lot deeper than normal at the effort to get it past her strained throat muscles. Sakura wanted to use her healing chakra to loosen the muscles but not only would Sasori become aware something was wrong, it would probably cause her to cry and she wasn't about to be weak in front of Sasori.

"How are you today, Sakura?" Sasori could see something was wrong. He wasn't completely in the dark. The way she wouldn't keep eye contact with him as if she was scared he would see inside.

"I'm... fine." Sasori wondered if being captured had finally caught up with her, she had been very accepting up to now. He moved over to where she was standing and stood right in front of her with only a little gap between them.

"No you're not."

"I-"

"Look at me Sakura." Slowly Sakura lifted her head with her eyes still directed down. "I said LOOK at me," he ordered, aching to move her with his chakra threads that were still loosely attached to her. Luminescent green eyes looked up hesitantly and the movement knocked a single tear from the lid and across her cheek. Sasori didn't like seeing her so upset and wiped the tear away without realising and left his hand on her shoulder.

"What is the matter?" Sakura wanted to reach forward and hope he would embrace her so she could feel what it was like. She fought the urge because it wouldn't be right. The effort of trying to cope with everything alone was the last straw and she covered her face with her hands as tears streamed down. She stood like that for a moment, the two people in silence until she felt arms go around her and she was against him and buried her head under his chin. Neither knew whether he controlled her movement or she did.

They stayed like it for a while as Sakura cried out all her frustration and loneliness until she took note what she was doing and tried to stop herself again, causing her to get hiccups. She could feel a soothing hand running through her hair and panicked. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

"I'm so sorry, Sasori-danna! *hic* I didn't mean too, oh *hic* I'm so stupid." Sakura whispered quickly, full of shame.

Sasori didn't know what quite to do as it happened but it seemed just holding her was enough. "Ssh. It's over now."

"But I've got *hic* you all wet!" Sakura exclamed leaning back and seeing the dark patch on his top.

"Don't worry, I'm varnished." Sakura's hiccups stopped in surprise and she started to laugh. She didn't think he meant it as a joke to cheer her up but she found it hilarious. Tears and laughter are closely combined, they were controlled by the same part of the mind she thought, as you can cry with laughter or start laughing with shock even at terrible news just because you don't know what to do. Sasori liked the fact he had stopped her crying and then made her laugh. There was something so sincere about her. She was not afraid to show anyone who she was and he, Sasori, could affect her. It made him feel necessary.

"So what made you so upset?"

Sakura looked up at him and noticed how close they were, instead of pulling away she sighed and stayed exactly where she was.

"I miss this, just-" She paused trying the think of an appropriate word, "-connecting with someone. Did you never get lonely with just your puppets?"

Sasori didn't know what to say. He had been lonely as a child but his puppets made up for that, Sasori was connected to puppets in more ways than one. He didn't need anything more than that. He had adapted so well he preferred them. Only the kunoichi in his arms could ask him that without him retaliating.

"No. But when I was a child and my parents died I felt abandoned. I replaced attachments to others to my puppets because they never leave or lie."

"I understand. I don't think I can though."

"Because you are a much stronger person than I am."

"That's not true. I just broke down."

"You seek to stay yourself. I hurt so I changed everything about me until it no longer did. You are strong to stay yourself and try to overcome obstacles."

"You are strong in your own way Sasori-danna. I don't think I could change even if I wanted to. I tried so hard to accept what is going on. To adapt to my new environment but I just can't. I'm used to seeing everyone I know, I'm used to being free to go outside and do what I want. It just hurts to think about what it used to be like. I don't think anyone is looking for me. Maybe they're glad I'm gone. The thing is I just don't know and I wish I did." She shut her eyes and tried to believe she was in Konoha and she would go outside in a minute and it would all be normal. She opened her eyes and saw the workroom she had seen every day for months and inadvertantly clung to Sasori tighter.

"Am I going to be here forever?" she muffled into his chest.

Sasori looked down at her and sighed inwardly. "I can't answer that. I don't know."

888

The bond between them had changed again. From captor and captive to teacher and student to almost friends. Sasori had seen Sakura at her weakest and pulled her together again. Not the way the other Akatsuki wanted. They wanted her to break and to reform her into their puppet to do their bidding but somehow Sakura had regained a piece of herself she had lost before. When she smiled it was with her eyes as well instead of a painted facade.

When Sasori was called to discuss any progress he disagreed with their designs. Sakura was best the way she was.

"I feel she can help us on our search for Orochimaru,"

"**Why would the tasty little Konoha medic help?** She is the apprentice of the Hokage after all," Zetsu stated in his voices.

"Because she wants to save the konoha traitor, the Uchiha boy from him."

"So you feel it is an avenue to exploit, a way to control her." Sasori grimaced. He didn't want to treat her that way but it was true although what the other members didn't realise is that she knew what he was asking and saying to them. Sakura was in complete agreement. At a stretch Sasori would say she trusted him. He hoped they would let the two of them meet up with their spy in Orochimarus ranks.

888

Inner Sakura was finally back. After the fight with Kisame, the prideful voice returned. Sakura didn't realise that it had been fading from her because she had be trapped n lying to herself for so long. She wanted the power to catch up with the likes of Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke even chose to abandon his home to do it whereas Sakura had no choice, she might as well make the most of it. It was a bit sickening to realise how much her priorities had changed since the battle in the cave and her perceptions of everything around her.

Sasori told Sakura the vital secret of all puppets. Inside were not hundreds of weapons but many summoning scrolls. All you have to do is flick a switch inside the puppets body that connects with it to set the scroll off. This way you could have so many senbons inside it would be nearly impossible for them all to miss and if they're poisoned - it's almost an unbeatable tactic.

The cost of captivity for so long had made Sakura used to spending her hours in unnaturally lit rooms. Used to the feeling of having threads constantly attached to her she felt like she had a safety net for once. Something that would catch her if she fell. Or when she fell. Sakura was always the weakest link. Yes she was smart, she could memorise books, work out the mathmatical angles for a perfect throw, she could heal people. She had no stamine, hardly any chakra, little or no ability compared to all those in her team. Constantly overshadowed by Naruto who was like a sun although he didn't mean too. Looking back Sakura had always had a grudging respect for the blonde. He was brass, loud and annoying to her but if she could trust anyone inexplicably it would be him. His Hokage dream seemed to get closer each day as he steady grew stronger.

888

Naruto came to a sudden stop. Not that his stamina was running low, but his motivation.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The older jounin paused. The usually loud grating voice seemed subdued and muffled.

"Yes, Naruto,"

"If we.. When we find her-" he corrected himself. "- I have to be strong enough to save her. I need to be stronger to save her. Sasuke isn't here you you have no reason to focus on him and.... Sakura... isn't here either. So I have to become stronger for the both of them. Please sensei train me."

Naruto had obviously thought about this a lot. Kakashi felt the stirrings of a guilt the council had laid on him by forcing him to fail all his teams so he would be able to train Sasuke. Forced to focus on Sasuke so he would become brilliant. Only for their stupid plan to backfired when the avenger left. Almost taking Naruto's life with it. The fact the proud orphan stood before him asking for help struck a chord within Kakashi, and he nodded solemnly only for Naruto to regain some of his enhusiam and speed off.

888

Sakura had a better bodyclock now, she could guess roughly to what hour it was. She woke at seven, worked out for normally an hour although sometimes longer, showered, dressed, ate. She practiced her chakra control, her puppetry and started mumbling medical knowledge to keep it fresh in her mind. There wasn't a lot to do. Sakura was starting to get thinner, paler, with her bubblegum hair looking more like dusty rose.

She now relied on Sasori to make her day more bearable. You can only cope with your own presence for so long. She knew she was depending on him too much and she was probably getting Stockholm's Sydrome. She denied it although inner Sakura was an angry voice in her mind screaming to be unlocked from where memories of her friends were.

She was sitting moving Mai with one hand and the small puppet with the other when Sasori returned. She was trying to make Mai catch the smaller puppet but it was hard because she knew where she'd move it to. But practice was practice and Sasori was pleased to she her working puppets so easily. She had picked it up very quickly he thought to himself. She was like him, attaching real personal bonds to the puppets, moving them like a natural. If she had learnt in any other situation she wouldn't be so refined, Sasori told himself, trying to think positive of her entrapment.

Sakura noticed him and smiled, the faint purple marks from stress and lack of quality sleep made her green eyes really stand out. He knew it was time, he couldnt keep her in here, safe, any longer. It was time to go to his spy with Orochimaru. Sasori had already missed one meeting with him, he could not miss another. And he could not leave Sakura alone here.

"It's time to go to search for Orochimaru, I have a meeting with my spy in eight days. You will come with me."

Sakura started walking towards Sasori her eyes open wide with shock, her smile dropping into a determined line. Mai picked up the small puppet in a wooden hand and drifted over behind Sakura.

"I have a something else to teach you, I must start before we go and continue as we travel. One is how to look as if through your puppets eyes." Sakura was staring at Sasori, almost as if she would burn holes through him, eager to be taught something new to make her a better ninja.

"Let us practice outside." Sasori turned and strode out expecter her to follow without needed to use his hold on her. And he didn't. Sakura fell into step beside him easily.

* * *

SORRY AGAIN! I'll definitely be quicker next time. Take care. x


End file.
